Pride, Prejudice and Poetry
by write-to-be-me
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet and William Darcy both take Poetry Appreciation. They both hate the class, but they hate each other more. When stuck next to each other in class will they get along? With these two who knows what'll occur? Set in modern high school.
1. Class Begins

**I am currently rewriting parts of this as of August 8, 2013. **

**Disclaimer (for entire story): I'M NOT JANE AUSTEN (NO MATTER HOW AWESOME THAT WOULD BE), SO I DON'T OWN _PRIDE AND PREJUDICE__._**

* * *

><p><em>Cinderella<em>

I'm standing on the stairs in a magnificent hall

Wearing the dress that I bought for the ball

It's long and flowing, sparkling white

My tiara of diamonds shines in the light

At the bottom of the stairs you're waiting for me

And I gracefully float down for all to see

You take my hand and touch my face

You're the only one I notice in the expansive space

We're now dancing in shadows of flickering light

Holding each other close, holding each other tight

You kiss my neck and then touch my face

Then kiss my lips in a loving embrace

Time stands still whilst we are together

Feels so good, it seems like forever

I look at the clock, that cannot be right

But the bells start to chime, confirming midnight

But there's no need to leave

From the ball tonight

I'll be with you my prince

For the rest of our life.

- Becci Iddon -

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sucked in a deep breath as she walked into her twelfth period class. <em>Remember the good things in life, <em>she thought to herself¸_ the smallest living thing is a cell, kangaroos can jump up to 25 feet, _Cinderella _is on tonight_. None of these things were able to stop her impending doom, though. _At least Jane has a horrible class twelfth too_, Elizabeth laughed. This _had_ to be better than having gym with freshmen, and with that thought she crossed the threshold of her class.

The room was dimly lit; all of the lights were off besides the few lamps that were sporadically placed around the outside edge. There was a very eclectic feel to the small, slightly shabby space as well. Besides the presence of the randomly placed lamps there were windows, framed by long curtains, that had poems written on them with window markers, fuzzy throw pillows that looked as if they belonged in a pre-teen's bedroom, and a cow skin rug in the middle of the room with a modern glass coffee table on top of it with an array of glass beads, flowers, and yarn. She scanned the room for the teacher's desk out of curiosity as what it would look like. The desk was hidden behind a bamboo room divider, but it seemed to be the only normal aspect in the space. Overwhelmed by the strangeness that the classroom emitted, Elizabeth held her textbooks even closer to her body hoping that they would hide her.

The desks, too, were not what she was expecting, the typical one chair and a desk with the small metal basket at the bottom, where no one keeps their stuff because the person behind them would put their dirty feet all over it; no, those desk weren't there at all. In their place were individual lab tables scattered around. Lizzie looked around, there were no sinks, nor posters of the periodic table, not even a poster of the human body, so this place wasn't a science lab. Sadly, this was another English room. Behind each of the lab tables were chairs, again not the normal metal and plastic ones but wooden chairs, each with different carvings on them and different fabric cushions.

_Oh my, Elizabeth what have you gotten yourself into_, Elizabeth wondered. Biting her bottom lip, Elizabeth shifted her drooping book bag further onto her shoulder and marched forward still having a death grip on her textbooks. Taking a few more steps in Elizabeth scanned the room, looking for a place to sit. _The teacher will probably make us move anyways_, she thought whilst taking a seat on the far side of the room near the curtain covered windows and a bust of Edgar Allen Poe's head. Interesting was the only word that she could come up with to describe the room that she was in.

Elizabeth got out her student agenda, a pink pen, some notebook paper, and purple post its. She opened the agenda to the current date and wrote down what she had for homework in her other classes by period of the day, making sure to put stars by the ones that she really needed to do. Elizabeth was writing furiously on one of the post it notes the extra requirements of her history essay when a person sat down next to her and the school bell rang for the class to begin. She could hear other students crowding in and finding seats. She didn't look up as she stuck the note in her agenda which marked her page.

"Welcome to Poetry Appreciation!" announced a distant sounding voice. Elizabeth's head quickly snapped up and looked for the source of the sound. An older woman covered in drapes of colorful fabric burst dramatically into the room and sashayed her way to the glass table. With the grand gestures she made with her hand on her arrival the strawberry blonde hair that was swept up into a loose bun lopsided on her head fell a little lower with more pieces escaping. _So this is the famous Ms. Juliette_, Elizabeth thought to herself. "Salutations everyone, I am Ms. Juliette. I'm just going to come out and say that this isn't your average English class; I won't accept any proper essays so any form that you've learned thus far in your adventure of learning, forget it at the portal of this new world," she said, pointing to the door. "I will be expecting _you_, the poets gave you themselves so I believe we should be giving them _us_."

"Is it just me or is this ridiculous?" said the guy that had sat beside Elizabeth. She looked at him with interest as she had just noticed his presence.

"Yeah, I hate poetry. I think that it's a waste of time. I mean who cares what these people felt about flowers, there are so many other things that are important," Elizabeth replied, her words barely above a whisper. That made the man beside her laugh.

"Darcy, William Darcy," the guy next to her said. She had heard of him, but then again who hadn't heard of him. He had to be the richest student in the school, as well as the guy every girl wanted to date, supposedly. She looked at him intently. There wasn't anything that spectacular about him. His brown hair covered the top part of his eye, dangling into his eyelashes - Elizabeth twitched to move them. His face was _okay _to look at, better than most but not Orlando Bloom attractive. She realized that she hadn't responded yet, but had just been sitting and staring at him.

"Elizabeth Bennet," Elizabeth told him with a small smile on her face. Darcy's demeanor suddenly transformed, his relaxed posture quickly changed to stiff, and the smile on his face vanished. Elizabeth shrugged it off and tried to think nothing of it.

Ms. Juliette sent around syllabuses about the class course and what was expected of the students. The students in front of Elizabeth and Darcy handed Darcy the papers, he took one for himself and passed the rest back to the front. Elizabeth just sat there staring in surprise at the immaturity that Darcy was beginning to show. She watched in shock as the papers were handed back to Ms Juliette, who absently put them on the glass table.

"What the hell was that?" Elizabeth exclaimed at Darcy, still in a whisper. He just gave her a confused look and wrote down some of the things that Ms. Juliette was saying. "I expect an answer on why I don't have one of those blasted papers in front of me. Why the hell didn't you give me a paper before handing them back?"

"Didn't think that you wanted one," Darcy replied curtly. He turned his face forward and went back to writing things down from the black board. Elizabeth stuck her hand up, waiting impatiently for Ms. Juliette to notice her, but she was deep in conversation with another student. Annoyed, she tried to call the teachers name and waved her arm around, but the only response was a few sniggers from the class. Elizabeth slammed her hand on the desk, earning a look of disgust from Darcy.

Elizabeth, thinking irrationally, grabbed the paper that Darcy had, grabbed her _pink _pen and started to write down some of the things that Darcy had wrote onto her piece of notebook paper. She had gotten through _test grade -50%_ before Darcy snatched back his paper. A sudden _rip_ sounded from the paper. Darcy held half in his hand, and Elizabeth had the other.

"Thank you so much for ripping my paper. Why you couldn't just get up and get your own damn paper is beyond me," Darcy sneered, sending her daggers with the rage in his eyes.

"If you had actually read the syllabus you would have known that you are to _ask_ Ms. Juliette before you go to her desk. It is, after all, her personal area," Elizabeth whispered, fearing if she allowed herself any less control that should would be yelling.

"How did you know that? You had the paper for what, thirty seconds tops. Freak," said Darcy.

Elizabeth's hand enclosed tighter on the paper, wrinkling it into a small ball with one hand. _She _was the girl, _she _was the one that had amazing grades in most all of her classes, _she _was the one that had been all but sucked into taking this class because of her friends and so _she _was the one that deserved the paper. Not him! Elizabeth said, "_I _am the person who is keeping this, _I_ was forced to take this class and _I _refuse to receive a bad grade here._ I _am going to pass this class, and _I_ WILL NOT have some idiot like you stop me from doing so." And with that through her paper ball directly between Darcy's eyes. She turned around in her seat, not wanting to deal with him anymore.

"Do you think that _I _wanted to take this class? No, I didn't either. But I want to pass this class just as much as you do. I won't have some bitch like you get in my way," Darcy spat. Elizabeth retracted into her seat even more. Her anger was boiling, her fingertips dug into her hand leaving small curved marks in her flesh, but being the student that she was, she wasn't going to create another scene even if the previous one hadn't been noticed by Ms. Juliette. Keeping herself as collected as she could, Elizabeth raised her hand again hoping that this time the teacher would notice her.

"Miss. Bennet, do you have a question?" Ms. Juliette asked, looking up from the student that she was helping as the seatmate of that student had alarmed Ms. Juliette of Elizabeth.

"Yes I do actually. Will we be switching seats at all?" Elizabeth asked softly, hoping that this teacher would give into gentleness. Her fingers had let go of her palm and were now crossed for luck.

"No," Ms. Juliette replied. Her face was still smiling; actually, it was gaining in strength and growing larger. "No, Miss. Bennet, I don't switch seats. I find that you grow in character by staying with the person that is sitting next to you." Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but Ms. Juliette continued on, "I like to think that fate put you in that seat for a reason. You all may find that the person sitting next to you isn't the person that you thought they were; they may be better or worse. Who knows, you may have found a possible date for the prom." Ms. Juliette winked at the class and went to the front of the classroom to begin making a list on the blackboard of the books that they would be needing.

Elizabeth sat there flabbergasted that Ms. Juliette wouldn't switch their seats, horrified actually. Since there was no use in trying to steal back the syllabus – and she was far too embarrassed to go and get one from the table in front of the class – she took out one of her loose leaf notebook papers that she had laid out at the beginning of class, and started to write the poems Ms. Juliette was telling them as they were to be read that night down.

The rest of class went by without anything said between Elizabeth and Darcy. She was furious at the behavior demonstrated by him earlier, and had no intention of forgetting being called a bitch for the remainder of the period. Darcy was just trying to concentrate on class and not the woman sitting beside him. This tension continued until Ms. Juliette said that they could talk amongst themselves, just not to leave the classroom until the bell had rung. Darcy found this to be an escape and went to talk to some of the guys in the class away from Elizabeth.

She got up and walked over to a few of her friends; Gillian, Emily, and Addie. On the way she discreetly picked up a syllabus, even though it hardly seemed worth it anymore.

"Hey Lizzie! How is your seat?" asked Gillian, a friend from her Chemistry class. A larger, geeky girl with red hair and brightly painted nails that changed daily.

"I'd really rather not talk about _it__," _Elizabeth huffed, folding her arms across her chest and leaning back on the desk behind her a bit.

"What are you," started Addie, gawking at the absurdity of Elizabeth's statement. Addie wasn't subtle with her thoughts. As their school's head opinion piece writer Addie felt as though her opinion was to be told, and bluntly at that.

"Talking about?" said Gillian. "He's like the best looking guy this school has to offer. Plus he's a senior," she added with a wink.

"I'm a senior does that count for anything for me?" Addie asked.

"Actually, I've heard that he doesn't like those he doesn't know," Emily said thoughtfully, "And no Addie you're already too weird for any hope of saving yourself with your senior status."

"Well then how the hell is he going to meet new people? He's a prick. A world class prick that needs to go to the highest room in the tallest building he can find and jump," Elizabeth said.

"I think you're going a bit far with that, but whatever. Did you hear about the kid who adopted that duckling that was abandoned in the courtyard?" said Addie, and the conversation went from there.

When the bell rang Elizabeth went back to her desk and began to put away her belongings. Once there was no one but herself and Ms. Juliette, Elizabeth decided to try her luck with switching seats again. Ms. Juliette was sitting in a big comfortable looking arm chair near the door reading North and South, which happened to be one of Elizabeth's favorite novels. "Ms. Juliette, can I walk to you for just a minute? Oh, wait what part are you at in North and South? That's my all-time favorite novel," Elizabeth decided if she played her cards wisely that Ms. Juliette might take a liking to her and might switch her seat. She slid right beside Ms. Juliette so that she was able to read some of the words on the page.

"I'm at the point where Margret is going to meet this mysterious Mr. Thorton. I feel like I'm going to like him. I haven't met many who have read this as Elizabeth Gaskell isn't as famous as Jane Austen or Charlotte Brontë. I assume you enjoyed this novel?" Ms. Juliette stated while putting her book down on an arm marking her place. Elizabeth vigorously nodded her head yes. "What were you trying to ask me?" Ms. Juliette remembered, her head tilted sideways as a large smile grew on her face, her multiple large gold hoop earrings making clinging noises.

"I was going to ask if I could please switch seats. I'm up to sitting with anyone but that insufferable William Darcy. I'm even good with sitting by myself," Ms. Juliette looked alarmed and tried to speak, but Elizabeth went on, "I know that you have a strict no seat switching rule but I beg of you to let me switch seats. I cannot stand to sit next to that buffoon. We can barely tolerate each other and cannot seem to get along in any way. I know that it's only been one class period but I just _know_ that we won't be able to accomplish anything near one another. I think that it would be better for my education and learning in this class that I move away from William."

Ms. Juliette was alarmed at the bitterness behind Elizabeth's voice, and the way she explained herself, but a rule was a rule. "I will not switch the seating arrangements Miss. Bennet. I do not care how "Insufferable" William may be, but you sat by each other for a reason," Ms. Juliette explained. She wouldn't budge.

Elizabeth was defeated. She turned, went back to her seat to get her things and left the room without another glance at Ms. Juliette and went straight to her locker.

Darcy was leaning on the wall outside of the classroom and heard everything that was said between Elizabeth and Ms. Juliette. He was going to apologize for what he had said in class. He didn't mean to call her a bitch; somehow it had just slipped out, but the conversation that he had overheard changed his mind. Darcy stayed behind for Elizabeth, now determined to see the reason behind the harsh words to him. He was not going to stand to be called such things.

Darcy looked around for a head full of red. Thankfully he was taller than most of the students and could easily see down the hallway. He felt a poke on his side. Darcy swerved around to see Charles standing beside him with a grin plastered on his face.

"Happy to see me so late in the day? I know that you were dying on the inside without me beside you," Charles said, nudging Darcy's shoulder implying that he wanted to get to his locker.

"I'm delighted. Tickled pink actually," Darcy replied with sarcasm dripping from every word. He stood still, wanting still to see Elizabeth and confront her.

"So I heard from a little bird that you get to sit next to Miss. Elizabeth Bennet in Poetry Appreciation. She's pretty good looking, is she not? Maybe not as gorgeous as Jane, but good looking none the less," Charles said. This snapped Darcy out of the trance that he was in. Darcy gave in to Charles' wishes and started to walk. But as soon as they had taken a few steps Darcy saw a short figure emerge from the door.

"Barely tolerable, I'd say," Darcy replied, loudly enough for Elizabeth to hear as she walked right beside them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading,<strong>

**Write-to-be-Me**


	2. A Library Duel

**Wow! Thanks for the two people who reviewed, I-Dream88 and the anonymous Winston Churchill (Who I might add is my favorite British Prime Minister, ever). I just wanted to say thanks for informing me that I typed Europe instead of Japan! That was so stupid of me! But I'm keeping May 8th, because that is when it is accepted as the end of WWII at least it has been in my history classes... But thanks for the reviews it really means a lot to me!**

**I usually won't update this story _this_ fast but it's my friend's birthday today and I just had to for her! Happy Birthday Girl! (She's 16!) Not that you care to know that... But I love how many of you read this, I hoped you liked it because I didn't hear that you didn't like it. Oh and I might be getting a BETA to help out the spelling, grammar and all the rest of my issues, fingers crossed! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>As Long As You're Near<span>

The first time we met, I could see,

That you and I, were meant to be.

Your eyes were so gentle, your smile so true,

When you first held my hand, I just knew.

Now the time has gone by, through laughter and tears,

These days I shall cherish, for years upon years.

Those memories we have, shall never fade,

For those are the steps, that we have made.

That was the past, the future is near,

I anxiously wait, for what will appear.

New homes, more laughter, and children so dear,

Everything will be wonderful, as long as you're near.

- Cristy Smith –

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"Barely tolerable, I'd say," Darcy replied loud enough for Elizabeth to hear.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth didn't expect his words to hit so hard. She had made it through bitch, but barely tolerable? <em>That<em> was barely tolerable! She could not believe the nerve of that man. Elizabeth grabbed her AP US History book, her novel for English, her Pre-Calculus homework, and her binder for Biology and threw them into her book bag.

Jane, her beloved sister came up to her, "So, who is he?" Jane asked. Jane stood there smiling at her waiting to hear some good news about the mysterious man that Elizabeth was distressed about.

"It doesn't matter, he's an ass and I'm stuck sitting by that horrendous fool for the next semester of my life. I hope that once he graduates this year that he gets kicked out of college when he gets in, if he gets in one, or maybe better yet knocks up some poor girl and is forced to take a job at some grocery store and is stuck there for the rest of his life. I would love to see that happen, he deserves that and as much other suffering as the world can supply him!" Elizabeth rambled on, venom laced in each word that she spat out. She vowed to hate him from this moment on; never would she like him, care for him, or think of him. He was dead to her.

"Ah, a senior, moving up in the world to older men aren't we little sophomore," Jane sung. Jane was a junior, one year older than Elizabeth but looked like she was four years older than her. "Do I know this atrocious buffoon hat you speak of? "

"Sadly, I believe that you do. I pity you and myself for knowing of his existence as well as anyone else who is also associated with him," Elizabeth continued on. The two of them made their way out of the school and into the junior parking lot where Jane's '05 blue Ford Focus was parked.

Jane walked over to some of her friends that were near them while Elizabeth was putting all of her stuff into the trunk. She quickly got into the passenger's seat and took out her copy of A Thousand Splendid Suns by Khaled Hosseini and was transported to Afghanistan. The banging of the car door got Elizabeth back to the present.

"I found out who the unknown man was that you so blatantly dislike," Jane stated. She turned the car on, and started to drive home. Jane kept quiet about her new found knowledge, she knew better than to pry open Elizabeth or else she too would be facing the wrath of her sister as well. Jane also knew that Elizabeth would soon be talking about him, she couldn't not tell Jane, they told each other everything.

"How'd you find out?" Elizabeth asked her voice barely above a whisper and her face still glued to the page that she was reading.

"Sue is in the class too. I was talking to her while you were putting your stuff in the trunk. She said that you two got into a fight about a paper and seat switching. She's never seen you or him do such a thing before," Jane said tip toeing around his name. She didn't want to upset Elizabeth with saying his name and plus she wanted to hear it from the mouth of Elizabeth just to be sure Sue hadn't informed her wrong.

"You can say his name." Jane looked at Elizabeth. "You can say his name Jane. I know his name is Darcy and as do you, even with my dislike of him, his name isn't going to change." Elizabeth's face was still glued to the page.

"What happened between the two of you? I mean I've heard that you two where arguing over some paper and that you asked to switch seats but that's about all," Jane said.

"Ms. Juliette passed out papers, he didn't give one to me, I called him an idiot, and he called me a bitch. I asked to move seats, Ms. Juliette refused, I went up after class and talked to her but once more she refused. Then when I was walking to my locker he called me 'barely tolerable to look' at to his friend Charles," Elizabeth finally looked up from her book and was staring at Jane who was starting to blush at the mention of Charles.

"Charlie was there?" Jane asked. The blush on her face only increased as her mind was allowed to wander on the topic of Charlie.

"Yeah, he said that you were gorgeous or something like that. He seems nice but why in the world would he associate himself with that, that, thing!" Elizabeth said. "Jane, is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"No, no. It's just that Charlie and I have been talking more and more. Did you know that he was in my AP Literature class? And my government class, not to mention my cooking class as well. He's a very nice man," Jane smiled. Elizabeth knew that it was only a matter of time before that Jane and Charlie were to go out. "Him and I are actually planning on studying tonight at the library. Will you come with me? I don't want to go there alone."

"Fine, I need to pick up a book for Poetry, read a few things on it and write my response on it. Plus I'm almost done with this book," Elizabeth lifted her book to show that she had a little bit of it left.

* * *

><p>Jane and Elizabeth walked into the local library later that night. Jane went off to go find Charlie while Elizabeth dropped off her books and to find her friend Charlotte who worked here. Elizabeth turned in her books to the front desk and asked where Charlotte might be.<p>

"She went to put books away somewhere near the romance section," the older lady informed her. Elizabeth quickly walked over to the well known area of the romance section after placing her book bag next to where Jane was sitting.

"Which aisle?" Elizabeth whispered to herself while starting to chew on her bottom lip again. She meant to drop the habit but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She randomly picked an aisle and wandered down it looking at all of the titles. The books all had a universe that she could dive into and escape this one. It was a magical thing the library!

In the second aisle that Elizabeth went down a small figure was shelving books. "Char!" Elizabeth sang as she quickly walked toward her and embraced her.

"Lizzie! Wow, it's good to see you again," Elizabeth chuckled at this. "No, I mean it. Unlike you the rest of the world doesn't enjoy seeing this many books every day of their life! Once college is over I never wish to step into another library!"

"Oh, you're over exaggerating! Libraries aren't that bad, plus I know many other worse things," Elizabeth stated. She stepped out of their embrace and began to look at books to read.

"Who are you talking about Lizzie? I like this one, if you're looking for a book," Charlotte said pointing at a novel that read Through Water's Roar.

"An imbecile known as William Darcy," Elizabeth said, grabbing the novel. She took Charlotte's arm and walked them over to the poetry section and looked for the Edgar Allen Poe book that she needed.

"Ah, that's what's wrong. I just saw him actually," Elizabeth looked up from the book titles that she was reading, and raised her eyebrow at Charlotte wanting her to continue on. "Yeah, he just came in here with his friend Charlie. They said something about a 'study date' with Charlie and Jane."

"No! He can't be here. Damn, I thought that it was just going to be Charlie!" Elizabeth huffed. "Excuse me but I need to go find my sister." With that Elizabeth grabbed her book and walked over to the table that Jane, Charlie and Darcy were sitting. Her stuff had been moved from next to Jane to next to Darcy. "Shit," Elizabeth cussed under her breath.

"Elizabeth, over here," Charlie called, his arm motioning to come over to the table. Elizabeth plastered a smile on her face and walked over.

If looks could kill then Jane would have been dead after the glare that Elizabeth sent her. "So, Elizabeth I heard that you and Darce sit next to each other in Poetry Appreciation. How's that?" Charlie tried to break the tension and start conversation. Elizabeth felt sort of bad for him because of his desperate want for peace.

"It sucks," Elizabeth simply replied before getting out her notebook for Poetry Appreciation. She was going to make sure that Darcy was aware that she _hated_ him.

"Ah, well that's not good. I certainly hope that it gets better. I see that you're working on Poetry Appreciation stuff, Darce do you have that too? Maybe you two could work together?" Charlie tried again.

Elizabeth and Darcy both sent him deadly stares. "I don't need any help. I would like to get and keep an A thank you very much," Elizabeth said, she went to reading the Tale-Tale Heart.

"And what does that mean? I happen to have an A in all my classes except AP Physics, and that's only because the teacher's an ass," replied Darcy.

"I mean that I don't want to associate my work with you! I don't want my work to seem barely tolerable to the teacher," Elizabeth snapped, throwing back the words that he said to her.

Darcy was appalled that she would say such things about his work, even if he did use those words against her earlier that day, once more he said things that he wouldn't say if he were thinking rationally, "My work may be barely tolerable, but at least my social life is tolerable and existent. I don't spend all my time here in the library, but out enjoying life!"

"For your information I DO have a social life! I don't spend my life in a library! I volunteer, I hang out with friends, I go to parties! I may not go to galas, or other fancy things, but I have real friends!" Elizabeth was almost to the point of yelling at the man.

"Oh, my friends are real, and they don't happen to be the outcast of the world! My friends and I go to real parties not some underclassmen pathetic parties. And for your information I don't go to galas, that's what my parents used to do," Darcy countered, ignorant that he just gave out information on his family which he never did.

"You're an asshole! I hope you go to hell!" Elizabeth yelled at him. She grabbed her things in a hurry and ran out the doors uncaring of all the stares that she and Darcy were getting. She just had to get out of there before her tears started to pour out of her eyes.

* * *

><p>Jane and Charlie watched the entire show down between their friend and sister. They watched Elizabeth storm out the front door, and Darcy hustle out the back door forgetting his stuff at the table. Both of their mouths were hanging wide open.<p>

"They're going to end up together, you're aware," Charlie finally spoke. Jane couldn't do anything but nod.

"I just hope they don't kill each other first," Jane managed to get out. She stood up and started to gather her stuff sensing that the study date was over.

"Oh, that was just sexual tension at its finest. I've never seen Darce act like that! It was amazing!" Charlie exclaimed. Jane looked at him in disbelief. "You know that they like each other underneath it all!"

"Maybe, but you're right about one thing. I've never seen Lizzie act like that either," Jane replied. "Strange. This is very strange."

Charlie nodded to her as he gathered his and Darcy's stuff. "Well I think this it for this study date. See you tomorrow!" Charlie said.

"Good bye, and good luck with Darcy," replied Jane. Then they both went their separate ways to confront their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? The only way for me to know and improve to your liking is for you to tell me! Yes, that mean's to review! I liked the way that this chapter came out, I loved writing the arguement between Elizabeth and Darcy, it was like I was reliving was part of my life:) Did it seem real to you? Just wondering... Well, here's a small insentive to review- I'll give you a preview of the next chapter! So, Thanks to everyone who read this! Thanks, you have no clue how happy you're reading makes me!<strong>

**~Write-to-be-me**


	3. Seniors, What They Do To Us

**Hey Readers! Sorry, I meant to have this up on Friday, but I had things to do, people to see, and places to go... But Sunday isn't too bad for being a bit late!**

**I just want to say thank you sooooo much to my amazing reviewers:**

**Something Witty: Thanks! I don't know too many people that meet at a party or such and then well disagree and such afterwards... Plus I like libraries much better than parties;)**

**Absolutedreamer-17: Haha, I hang out with weird people that use big words for everyday speech, I huess we're weird like that. But I hope that this dialogue is up to your expectations!**

**YepItsMe: Yeah you know Darcy, the stalker- Scary! I'd be a creeped out, but hopefully you read the PM that I sent you, I think that everything was explained. Also I highly doubt this will be abandoned I like this story way too much and I pretend that I'm doing homework when typing so it gets me from doing my pre-calc;)**

**Rayness79: I could see them arguing there too! I've had too many arguments in a library not to have them there as well! Thanks!**

**Ivy2010: Thanks! I liked writing the argument, I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Mpj891: Thanks, I hope you'll stay with it until then!**

**Merrilymary: I'd probably be out of breath too, but then again Lizzie and Darcy enjoy arguing and discussing things a lot so they must have large lungs or something! Thanks for reviewing!**

**JongWenTanja: Thank you so much for reviewing both chapters! I really enjoyed reading yours! I took in some consideration for what you said on this chapter! I hope it's good:)**

**Also, I forgot to add this in the last two chapters:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just little thoughts about it... But if I did it would be cool! Dinosaurs and Princesses;)**

**Thanks to everyone who's read this! I love you guys! Without any more ramblings, Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><span>Keeper of My Dreams<span>

When you're not here to share my days and nights

My life is so incomplete

For you are my heart, my soul

The 'oneness' I had known to seek

Without you I merely exist from day to day

With you I know that I will find

All that I have been searching for

My completeness, my eternal peace of mind

You are the keeper of my dreams

The man who holds my heart in his hands

The one I want to spend my life with

The one with whom I will always stand

Stand beside through thick and thin

Through all that life will throw our way

Knowing that this special love we share

Will guide us, each and every day

This journey was started long ago

Before this time and place

The journey of completeness

As two hearts and souls embrace

Forever is what I want with you

For the search is at an end

Our hearts have found each other

As lovers, as soul-mates, as friends.

- Written and owned by Denise Mangano -

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

Then they both went their separate ways to confront their friends.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was sitting outside the library on one of the available benches in one of the small flower gardens. The snow around her was starting to melt and turn into the mush that nobody likes, but she didn't care. The cold wind was playing with her hair and chilling her tears that were falling down her face. How did he know how to say the exact thing that she would get upset at? And how in the world did he know that she frequented the library? Why did she let him get the best of her, and why did she run off like a little girl?<p>

Elizabeth was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the snow crunching under the boots of another person coming by. Jane sat next to Elizabeth and put her arm around her. She had once been in a situation like this before, in second grade. Jane couldn't comprehend why anyone would be so mean to her sister, he must be going through a hard time, Jane thought to herself. No one could ever be mean without a cause, that'd be unreasonable.

"That was really stupid wasn't it," Elizabeth managed to say through sniffling. She was wiping off the tears from her face, they were really starting to make her face become cold.

"Kinda, but it was good watch," Jane joked, trying to make the situation light. She shoved Elizabeth a little in a playful way. "It's getting cold, let's go home."

Elizabeth didn't feel like talking, she had already done enough of that today. She just followed silently behind Jane to the car where she started to defrost. The heat coming from the vent felt wonderful. It warmed her up so quickly. She was happy to be back in the warmth. "Can we get hot chocolate?" Elizabeth whispered. She felt a little guilty but she didn't want to go back to her home quite yet, it seemed to always be in the middle of chaos there.

"Sure," Jane responded, driving to the nearest gas station to fill up her car and to get the hot chocolate. To fill the silence between them Jane put on the radio and began to sing along.

* * *

><p>"Lizzie, go back and hang up you coat!" Mrs. Bennet screeched. "Jane, your nose is red! Get inside, get inside!"<p>

"Yes mama," Jane said walking past her and into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Elizabeth ignored her mother entirely and went up the stairs into the comfort of her own room. Elizabeth didn't want to see anyone or deal with the pitiful issues that her family often went on and on about. However she was not that lucky. She found Lydia in her room. "Hey Lizzie," Lydia sang while digging through Lizzie's closet.

"Lydia what are you doing in here? I told you not to come in here! This is my room, and those are my clothes," Elizabeth yelled. This had been the third time that she had intruded her closet this week and it was only Monday night.

"Why don't you have any really showy tops? I mean it's no wonder why you don't have a boyfriend," Lydia ventured on; she brought out a turtleneck that was a gift that Elizabeth had received from their grandparents. "As for your style, what's with all these jackets and scarves? Where are your heels woman?"

"This isn't your closet it's mine. Get. Out. Now," Elizabeth seethed, pointing to the door. Who was Lydia, a seventh grader, to tell her what to wear! Elizabeth had enough of people insulting her today.

Once Lydia had left her room, Elizabeth jumped onto her bed and relished the softness of her favorite blanket. She breathed in the scent of comfort and home, feeling more relaxed as she continued inhaling.

"Lizzie!" a shrill voice called from downstairs bellowed. "Lizzie! You need to come down here! It's time for dinner."

Elizabeth shuddered, she had already endured the awful thing called school and 'study group' and she did NOT want to deal with her mother. "Coming," Elizabeth yelled back. It was time to put on her brave face.

* * *

><p>"Eliza, you don't look too good. What happened today in school my dear?" Elizabeth's father asked. They were sitting in Mr. Bennet's private library, a place he frequented quite often. The library was a cozy room. It was meant to be an office or small guest bedroom but Mr. Bennet couldn't pass up his dream of having a library. Since the library shared a wall with the den, the exact wall that boasted a chimney, the study also had a nice fire place. The walls were lined with novels upon novels, most Mr. Bennet's but Elizabeth did have one wall dedicated to her collection.<p>

"Oh nothing," Elizabeth sighed, she put down her pencil. She had been doing some pre-calculus, which was kicking her butt. She really hadn't wanted to go into detail about what had happened at school, or even mention Darcy to her family. But she did in the end. It was her father after all, and she could always confide in him. "I just sit by some idiot that thinks that he's so much better than me because he's 'William Darcy'. That man just ticks me off so much! He's just awful! And guess what? He was at the library too!"

Mr. Bennet just chuckled at the details that his favorite daughter shared with him. Ah, to be young and carefree again, what he's do to be there again. "It just sounds like harmless behavior to me," Mr. Bennet replied, and with that he went back to his book signaling that the conversation was to be over.

Elizabeth went back to doing her pre-calculus. She hated the laws of sine and cosine, but what she hated more was the fact that she was moping around and letting what Darcy said get to her. Elizabeth decided to try to ignore the Darcy ordeal, and move on. However she knew that it wasn't going to happen that quickly.

What did she think of him? Well, she wasn't quite sure. To start off with, at the beginning of their meeting he seemed very nice to her. However, Darcy's niceness had worn off once he had learned her name. But why, Elizabeth wondered. Did he have something against her or her family? He had acted so harshly to her at the library, but then again she had also said some pretty horrible things herself. Why was she giving him any positive thoughts? He deserved nothing but harsh thoughts after what he had done and said. Elizabeth had enough thinking of Darcy for the night. She packed up her pre-calculus homework, she just didn't want to do it anymore. All she wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was walking to Poetry Appreciation, when someone stepped in front of her, blocking the doorway to the classroom. She looked at the person standing in front of her. It was no other than the famous Caroline Bingley. She was dressed in her usual short skirt, heels, and top over revealing top.<p>

"I need to get to my class. I actually _go_ to my classes Caroline," Elizabeth simple stated. Caroline had been in her gym class last year and had rarely showed up, about twice a week she'd show up with some excuse about how one of her teachers needed to talk to her and somehow she had managed to get a slip with their signature on it. Caroline hadn't been nice to Elizabeth, but since the freshman had a senior as a friend she wasn't picked on too much. It was a saving grace that Charlotte hadn't taken gym her sophomore or junior year and was in Elizabeth's class.

"Whatever. I have, like, more important things that that class," and with that Caroline pushed Elizabeth into the women's restroom. Caroline walked right past Elizabeth to the mirror, checked her makeup and looked back at Elizabeth. "I've heard from a source that you've been hanging out with _my man_."

Elizabeth scoffed, "Rumor has it that you have no man currently ever since the football captain dumped you."

"How dare you bring that up, bitch! And for your information, I was like the one that broke up with him. And like you know who I'm talking about. Darcy," she hissed. Caroline took another few steps toward Elizabeth. Caroline towered over Elizabeth without heels on, but with heels she was very tall. "He's mine and if you dare take him from me, you will have like no chance of ever getting into any college or any date for prom."

Elizabeth laughed; prom was up there with college in Caroline's mind. However Elizabeth knew that Caroline had enough money and pull to go through with her threats. That's what happens when her father owns a large influential technology company and was also a senator. "I don't want anything to do with that insensitive idiot! I loathe him, and even if I did like him and he liked me I honestly could care less about what you thought of us or threatened me with," Elizabeth said, turned around and left the bathroom with Caroline standing there.

'I think that went very well,' Elizabeth thought to herself. She was about to enter the classroom but she heard the clicking of heels behind her. "You aren't getting away that easily. Do you forget who you were just like talking to? I am Caroline Bingley. I won't let you get away that easily," Caroline seethed. 'If this were a cartoon there would have been smoke coming out of her head,' Elizabeth mused to herself.

Caroline walked closer to where Elizabeth had stopped. Once again she loomed over Elizabeth. "I will make your life hell if you do anything to harm him or me or our chance together."

"I don't think that you will have to worry about me doing any damage to your chance, you do enough yourself," Elizabeth countered. She was not about to have Caroline make a fool of her again. Once in a lifetime was enough for an air head to embarrass her.

"I cannot believe you like said that! He is just playing hard to get! I will get him!" Caroline bellowed.

Darcy made his way out of the classroom after he had heard Caroline bitching to someone about him again. He instantly saw that it was Elizabeth that was taking the blows from Caroline; however she was standing her ground. He was impressed that a sophomore had that much guts to stand up to a senior like that. 'She stood up to you and fought admirably against you. Why would it be any different against Caroline?' Darcy thought to himself.

"He's had all this time to get you. It's been how long Caroline? Or do you not remember that long back?" Elizabeth challenged. It was nice that Elizabeth had been informed about all of Caroline's background information from Charlotte because it made arguing with her much easier.

That's when Caroline finally broke, she lunged after Elizabeth. Elizabeth didn't see the attack coming, but Darcy did. He got to Caroline before she got Elizabeth. Darcy had Caroline locked in a hug. He arms had went around her waist, restraining her from moving very far.

"I think we've had enough talking for the day Caroline," Darcy said. Caroline stopped fighting, and turned to face Darcy.

"But I was just defending us," Caroline said, trying to sound sweet while batting her eyelashes however it turned out sounding very whiney.

"There is no us Caroline. There will never be an us," Darcy told Caroline truthfully, however she thought he was lying.

"Sure there won't," Caroline responded. She broke free from Darcy, gave him a small wave of her hand, and walked away.

Darcy looked to where Elizabeth was standing, his eyes burning with respect and amazement for her. Elizabeth looked into them and reciprocated the same things. 'This doesn't change anything,' she thought to herself. Elizabeth broke the connection and went into the classroom to the seat next to his.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? Darcy the knight in shining armor, who'd of thought! I know who- ME! I just have a few little things to say before you leave this page! Wait, don't click that x or anything else before you read these things!<strong>

**For past reviewers: If I accidently forgot to PM you the preview I'm soo sorry! I lost track of who I did and didn't send it to! So if you'd just PM me and say 'hey you idiot send me the preview' I'll send you the next chapter's preview and a little insight to what's in store for the next few chapters.**

**For people who haven't reviewed: See the little review button at the bottom, yeah click it. Without your amazing reviews there would be no improvement to the story and it would probably end up getting really bad! But you can save your minds and my sanity! How you ask, by telling me how I can improve or what you think about the chapter! Amazing right?**

**For anyone who cares: I have a poll up on my profile, please vote on it. I want to know how long you think this story should be. I mean I can ramble on for a while and add a few twist here or there making it longer, or I could just get to the point without any of the extras. Just vote and tell me!**

* * *

><p><strong>I love you all, and I'll keep writing until you stop reading! But seriously you guys are amazing and make me so happy! There's no way that I'd be able to say this enough!<strong>

**~write to be me**


	4. A Ride to Remember

**Hey! I'm back! Almost two weeks, I know a long time... However I do have a few great excuses, want to hear? Sure you do! 1. Honors Pre-Calc, do I need to say any more? 2. English, essays lots and long! 3. Family, once more do I need to say any more? 4. Lack of thoughts... However it's typed! I kind of like the way that this chapter came out! I really enjoy putting in agruments because they are all over the place so I've been listening in and thinking. I've realized that people are more eloquent with their wording when they are arguing, it does wonders to their vocabulary:) **

**I do have to say some things about this chapter before you read: First, this isn't exactly like the book/movie/t.v. series so I am taking my poetic license and using it to it's fullest. So a few things will be different but not too much only a few more flirtings and added 21st century romance;) Second, I've only had 1 person vote on my poll so it's going to be around 20ish chapters possiably more possiably less, of course you could change that all by voting and giving me your opinion!**

**Okay just a general thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! I hoped you enjoyed your preview to this chapter and I really loved what you said to me it really helps me improve! Thanks and happy readings!**

* * *

><p><span>Unsaid<span>

Sometimes

lips are sealed

tongue is tied

sometimes

hands can't reach

the feelings are locked

Into these eyes

read the words unsaid

the feelings not laid

plunge deeply into my heart

every time

love is there

love is there...

- Gladys Paño-Huraño –

* * *

><p>Darcy looked to where Elizabeth was standing, his eyes burning with respect and amazement for her. Elizabeth looked into them and reciprocated the same things. 'This doesn't change anything,' she thought to herself. Elizabeth broke the connection and went into the classroom to the seat next to his.<p>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth did not want to deal with Darcy after what had just occurred. It wasn't that she was not thankful for what he had done; it was simple that she didn't know what to say to him. He had been nice, then rude, then extremely rude, and then had been her knight in shining armor. She was going through some whiplash with his actions! And why had she told Caroline that she had no chance with Darcy, it wasn't like she had any plans with him. And she wanted Darcy to have nothing but an awful existence.<p>

Darcy walked back in the classroom. He had never meant to say those things to Caroline; he never meant to say anything about his dislike of her. He prayed that Charles would understand why he did what he did. Why had he done that? 'Maybe it was because if that had been Georgiana he would have wanted someone to step up for her,' he reasoned with himself. Darcy really tried to make himself believe that was the one and only reason for his actions. He knew better than that, and his mind wouldn't let him forget that. It was something about how she had stood up for herself and him as well. It was something about how the light danced in her eyes while arguing. It was something about Elizabeth Bennet that made Darcy say and do things that he normally did not do. Plus she defended him from Caroline as well.

He quietly sat down beside her and took out his book. "Thank you," Elizabeth finally spoke after a few seconds of silence between the two of them. "I could have defended myself back there and I was doing it very well too I might add. But thanks anyways."

Darcy didn't know how to take what Elizabeth had just said, it was either a very nice compliment or a back handed compliment. Since Darcy didn't know how to take what Elizabeth said, he said nothing and continued to get out a pencil and some paper.

Elizabeth took it very hard that Darcy just ignored her compliment. Who was he, thinking that he was much more prestigious than the rest of them! So what if he were the most popular senior, so what if his father was amazingly rich, so what if every girl at school swooned over him, so what?

"Do you have an issue with responding to people, especially when they compliment you? Or do you just ignore them because you're too good?" Elizabeth challenged.

"I didn't hear you," Darcy lied. He looked forward; he couldn't give in to her eyes. They saw right through him and made him do things that he didn't want or think of doing.

"Sure you didn't, and I'm Thomas Jefferson," she replied back to him. She didn't understand why but she couldn't stop herself from saying these things to him. That irritated her to no end!

"Why must you always argue back? If we continue going on like this I may never hear a thing that Ms. Juliette says! You are insufferable and immature," Darcy stated sharply. Why did this girl evoke such emotion in him?

"Immature, yeah right, that's your area of expertise! I mean ignoring me after we first met and the syllabus and last night at the library. Oh course, I'm the immature one," Elizabeth mockingly retorted.

"For one thing, you started the syllabus thing and the library thing as well! And I only naturally defended myself," Darcy countered. He was now looking right at her. 'Her eyes have even more sparkle in them now,' Darcy thought to himself. He was falling for her, and too fast. 'Logic man, logic! She's two years younger than yourself, plus she just isn't right, and think of what the school's response to the both of you together!'

Elizabeth had her mouth open to say something back to him, but decided not to. He was right after all. Had she really started those two arguments? 'Darn him and his, well, body. Elizabeth! Stop thinking such things," Elizabeth reprimanded herself after catching her slip. 'Well, his arms don't do anything to stop the attraction! Plus he's obviously smart considering his notebooks all have AP before the class name. It will never work out Elizabeth, he's two years older than you and he's going off to college next year! Plus, you're swear to hate him for all eternity, which would be hard to do if you date him.'

The class finally began. Ms. Juliette was informing the class about tone of the poems that they had read the night before for homework. Elizabeth and Darcy sat in silence, neither one wanted to be the one to start an argument and this continued on until the end of the class period.

* * *

><p>"Charlie, why does she detest me? I have only been nice to her," Darcy spouted to Charles after school. Charles looked at him, wondering how his friend could be so dense sometimes.<p>

"Really? I thought that only Caroline could be that dense! Maybe it's the fact that you two are so alike that you don't like it," Charles reasoned with Darcy.

"We aren't alike! I mean she's immature and she's forward and she's,"

"You," Charles finished. Darcy glared at him. "You've been nothing but rude to her! I saw the way that you acted towards her at the library."

Darcy didn't want to respond. He knew he hadn't been the nicest to her, but she did weird things to him. He didn't know whether to aggravate her or admire her. He hated this not knowing thing, it was horrible! Not to mention that he was pretty sure that Elizabeth hated him anyways. There was no need to even try.

Charles watched Darcy's facial expressions as he thought to himself. It was unlike Darcy to not have the last word, nor did he ever take criticism from Charles very well it often ended with Charles being the one insulted. Charles smiled to himself as he realized that Elizabeth Bennet was making his friend question himself and make him realize that he was an ass. What wonders a little sophomore girl could do!

* * *

><p>"Lizzie, I'm just going out for a walk in the park with Charlie. It's not like it's the end of the world!" Jane said while grabbing her coat and scarf. It was snowing outside; though it was gorgeous it was cold!<p>

"But Jane you'll freeze out there!" Elizabeth replied, handing Jane a pair of wool gloves and a matching hat.

"Lizzie," Jane sung, "Unlike you I actually like the season called winter."

Elizabeth shivered at the mention of the name of the season, "I thought that I told you the only way to address that horrid thing is by 'The-Season-Which-Must-Not-Be-Named'! There was a reason why J.K. Rowling called the most horrible wizard 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' is because he was bad, like that season!"

"You're being melodramatic. And there's no way to stop me from going out with Charlie!" Jane called before skipping out the front door.

"I am not!" Elizabeth yelled after Jane. She then watched Jane dance through the falling snow towards the silhouette of a tall man who was waiting across the road. Elizabeth waved to Charlie, who reciprocated the action.

Elizabeth walked back to her room where she found the pre-calculus homework where she had left it. Elizabeth dreaded doing the work, but she sat down and did it anyways.

* * *

><p>"The sine of theta times the cosine of theta is the secant of theta over the tangent of theta. But how is it?" Elizabeth mumbled to herself. It had been two hours since Jane had left on her date and Elizabeth had done the grand total of ten problems. She had spent a great chunk of her time texting Charlotte and walking downstairs to see if Jane had returned.<p>

The doorbell rung, Elizabeth ran downstairs to answer the door since Kitty and Lydia were at the mall, Mary was practicing the piano in the basement and her parents were out getting groceries.

Elizabeth opened the door to find none other than Darcy standing there. She thought for a half of a second of closing the door in his face but then realized that he would be there for only one reason, Jane. "Where is she?" Elizabeth asked.

"The hospital. Charlie told me about Jane so I decided to come get you because I thought that you would want to be there and I knew you couldn't drive yet," Darcy simply stated. Elizabeth nodded. She grabbed her coat and dashed out of the door, locking it behind her and ran to where Darcy's car was.

He unlocked it and quickly walked over to the driver's seat. The car quickly started and they drove away. The silence was heavy.

"I'm shocked that you drive such a car," Elizabeth said trying to make civil conversation since Darcy seemed unable to provide any and she wanted to take her mind off of Jane to calm her.

"Yeah," Darcy simple replied.

"What year is this Mustang?" she tried again.

"85,"

"Type of engine?" Elizabeth asked, hoping that this would send him into a fit of talking about his engine and how fast it went.

"V8," Darcy replied in his monotone voice.

"It's also a 5.0L right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yup," Darcy said stoically his eyes never leaving the road.

"Do you dislike conversation with people or just dislike me?" Elizabeth challenged.

Darcy looked at her, studied every inch of her face especially her eyes, "I don't dislike conversation."

"Ah, so it's just me," she said, egging him on.

"I never said that," Darcy countered.

"Then why such little responses?" Elizabeth asked.

"Maybe because I'm worried at the well being of my friend and of your sister," he said trying to take a stab at her with the sister statement. He really wanted to see the fire that lit up her eyes when she argued about something.

"Are you insinuating that I'm not worried about my sister! I am! She is the most important person in my life! How dare you insult me! Unlike you I actually have feelings," she yelled. She stared at Darcy; they were both eye to eye. Darcy and her drew closer together, but the light that they had been sitting at had changed to green and the care behind them started to honk.

Darcy turned his eyes back to the road. He spoke again after a while, "Uh, we're here." They were parked in front of the hospital, however in the far back. Elizabeth nodded and unbuckled. Darcy got out of the car and walked over to where Elizabeth was looking down at her feet. "What now?"

"I, uh, forgot my shoes," Elizabeth said, biting her lip and refusing to look at Darcy.

"Oh," Darcy went to the trunk of his car and grabbed out a pair of pink flower flip flops. "Here, you go. Sorry but they were the only thing that I have and my sister is only ten."

"Thanks," Elizabeth grabbed them and put them on her feet. They were about three sizes too small, but they were shoes.

"Follow in my footsteps, hopefully your feet won't get too cold," Darcy said starting off.

Elizabeth tried walking in his footsteps but it became futile because his footsteps were too spaced out to walk in. Elizabeth decided to walk on her own. She caught up to Darcty when he stopped and looked at her. "Why are you not following? Your feet will be freezing!"

"I'm fine," Elizabeth replied. She continued to walk, but stopped after a few more steps and walked back to him. "Actually, I'm not fine. And the reason why I'm not fine is because of you. One minute we're about to rip out each other's throats and the next you're acting nice. Stop going from ass to prince charming, it's frustrating and I've only been talking to you for a few days! It's no wonder that Caroline is the way she is! I would be confused too if I were her."

Darcy looked at her and took a step towards here. They were almost pressed against each other. To any on looker they looked like they were a couple sharing an intimate moment before they were to go face the horrors that lie within the hospital. Darcy spoke, "Prince Charming?"

"Is that all you got out of that? I said more than just that," Elizabeth replied. She looked up into his eyes, and he into her's. Darcy nodded. He lowered his face so that they were a few inches away.

"I heard everything that you said," he replied and with that he backed away and started off again to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? I liked it;) If you didn't or even if you did tell me! That little review button click it and give me a review, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter!<strong>

**Also I've PMed a few people about Beta-ing my story but I've had no response since, and I PMed them before I posted this story... If you think that you'd want to Beta this story I'd be glad to hear from you! Please PM me! I feel like anyone of you guys could make this story so much better even if you only add a few more periods and add your opinions I'd still be so greatful! So, just PM me already! Thanks!**

**Finally, I'll hopefully have another chapter up soon! I just want to say THANK YOU for reading this story! It means a ton that you take time out of your day to sit down and read the stuff that I type. It's so great to log on and see how many hits I've gotten and from all the different countries! Oh, this is just a side comment, hello to all of the Australians out there (I've always wanted to go there, and oh I love your accent;))! BYE!**


	5. Hospital Hospitality

**Hello! So, I've tried posting this 3 times with this little hello and give information post and the darn thing won't post! GRRRRR! But I think that it'll work, plus this time I saved what I typed;)**

**First: Sorry to all of the people who have my story on their alerts and have been getting emails and updates, sorry I've been editing what I've written thus far because I have an amazing beta reader who has been helping me with my horrendous grammar and punctuation!**

**Second: I want to give out some thank yous. The first one is to my lovely beta reader Blue-eyeThropp! She is just so wonderful and so helpful! Hopefully you'll be able to see the difference with the grammar and overall story because of her help! THANKS! The second thanks is to YepItsMe. She has read over this chapter and given me a few hints here or there to change somethings around, which I did, and made the story more believable! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Plus she gave me some great ideas for the next chapter, which you'll be reading within a week or so. And lastly THANKS A TON! to all of my readers and reviewers! I have almost 1,000 people read this story, which has been up for a little less than a month! That is amazing! And thanks to everyone who reviews, it means a ton to me and I don't know how I'd ever be able to give you all of my thanks!**

**Third: I want to post a Christmas story. I have some ideas bouncing around in my head and about a chapter written out for it, but I'm still deciding between Tangled and Beauty and the Beast. They are both my favorite Disney movies and I love them dearly! I just wanted to give you the heads up on that!**

**Okay, I'm done, you can know go read the story! Have fun:D**

* * *

><p><span>You<span>

You kissed my lips and I felt a flutter in my heart,

You touched my hand and lit a spark in my body,

You stared into my eyes and saw straight into my soul,

You put your arms around me and I was finally complete.

- Laura Aguiar –

"I heard everything that you said," he replied and with that he backed away and started off again to the hospital.

Elizabeth stood there, the winter breeze replacing the strong body that had just been there. She was in shock that they had been so close, their faces so close. This sent a shudder through her body.

"Are you coming or what?" Darcy called. He was a good ten paces ahead of her. She nodded back and ran forward wanting to go see what had happened to her beloved sister. The cold stung her feet but in the end it was worth it. She had gotten to the hospital quickly. And that was her priority. She ran up to the front desk.

"Where's Jane Bennet?" Elizabeth frantically asked. The lady behind the desk looked down at the computer, her watch and then at Elizabeth.

"Honey, visiting time is over," the lady said. She went back to searching for the file that she had been looking at before. Elizabeth tried to say something but the lady stopped her, "I am in the middle of searching for some file so unless you happen to be the owner of this hospital or the president there is no way in hell you're getting into the hospital."

Darcy walked up behind Elizabeth, startling her when he put her hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me but we would like to know which room her sister is in, Jane Bennet."

The lady looked back up at them, this time eyeing Darcy. "Like I told the lady, visiting times are over. Now would you two _teenagers_ leave! There is no need for high school vermin to be invading this hospital especially at this hour!"

"This is Grace Hospital is it not? And this hospital is made possible by Darcy Inc. is it not?" Darcy said sternly, pulling Elizabeth closer to him wanting her as far away as possible from the lady.

"It is, but what does that have to do with it? There is no way in hell that you two are getting in here because it is after hours young man. No one is getting through!" asked the lady with about the same amount of enthusiasm as before.

"Because miss, I just happen to be the son of the man who funds this hospital and she would like to see her sister and I my friend," Darcy seethed. Elizabeth felt uncomfortable with the conversation and the way that Darcy was acting. It was weird how he was using his power in such a way. She leaned back into him trying to distance herself from the lady. She leaned into a fit of butterflies and electricity. She shuddered again, but this one felt good.

Darcy felt Elizabeth against him, it felt amazing. He put an arm around her waist trying to keep her even farther away from the woman, doing this a feeling of happiness and contentment ran through him. Trying to keep his focus on the lady behind the desk was all he could do to stop his thoughts from getting the best of him. "Miss Jane Bennet is in room 258. It's on the second floor and to the left, have a nice visit Mr. Darcy," the lady said trying to act her nicest since she had been rude to them before.

Darcy just nodded and pulled Elizabeth to the elevator. Darcy knew this hospital very well since he had spent a long time in it as a child. Elizabeth followed quietly behind.

"Do you know why Jane is in here?" Elizabeth asked quietly. She turned around to face him.

"Um, I, uh, only know that she, uh, had a fall on the, um, ice and that Charlie said that he needed to, uh, take her to the hospital. He called me while he was on his way here," Darcy managed to get out. Why in the world was he having issues responding to her he couldn't figure out. He guessed that it was the fact that he was in a small space with her and after what happened in the parking lot and the fact that he had felt really good when she leaned into him was the reason.

"Oh," Elizabeth responded. She bit her lip in anticipation of what happened to Jane. "Thank you for getting me the room number for Jane. There would have been no hope for me otherwise."

"No problem, I would have wanted to know where my sister would have been too," Darcy replied. He became more relaxed.

The door of the elevator opened and the two of them stepped out. Darcy led Elizabeth to Jane's door, where they knocked. "Come in," a voice from inside the room called. Elizabeth opened the door to see Jane laying on the bed and Charles sitting on the chair beside the bed. Elizabeth ran over to where Jane was and started to check on her sister.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked Charles.

"We were skating. I was turned around and saw she had fallen. She hurt her leg, and I thought that it might be broken, so I took her here. Not to mention that she's been sneezing and coughing. I'm not sure if she has some other sickness as well. The doctor should be here within half an hour," 'Charles replied, looking at his hands as though they would make time past faster.

Darcy walked over from the threshold of the door to where Charles was. He put a hand on his shoulder and led him out into the hallway as to give Elizabeth some more room.

* * *

><p>Darcy led Charles down the hallway to where there were a few chairs and a coffee table that had a stack of magazines on it. Charles sat down in one of the chairs and Darcy in the one straight across from it. "I don't know how this happened. One minute we were skating along and the next she's on the ground grabbing her leg," Charles said.<p>

Darcy just nodded, he knew Charles wasn't just going to stop there; however, Charles did stop there. "She'll be okay. There's nothing that you could have done to stop her. Sometimes people fall down and then they get back up again," Darcy said trying to console his friend.

"Yeah, maybe," Charles got up. He started to pace the hallways thinking to himself. "Darce?"

"Hm?"

"Why is Elizabeth here?" Charles asked.

"I got her and we came here," Darcy replied nonchalantly. He too got up and walked over to the snack machine that was near the seating area and got him and Charles each a bag of chips. "Here"

Charles grabbed the bag and started to eat. "I see that you didn't kill each other so that's good."

"Yup," Darcy replied opening his own bag and eating the chips. This is not how he thought that his Friday would turn out, but it was better than being alone at his home.

"Hm, so how was the car ride? Anything that I should know about to tease you with?" Charles asked.

"Charlie do you honestly think that I am going to supply you with incriminating information for your amusement?" asked Darcy.

"Uh, I could hope that you'd have a brain lapse and tell me all the juicy details that are in your mind," Charles mused.

"Charlie, you are spending way too much time with Jane and your sister," said Darcy. Charles looked confused at his statement. "You're starting to sound like a girl."

Charles scoffed at this, "_I_ may sound like a girl, but _I_ also know when to accept that I like a girl."

Darcy narrowed his eyes at Charles. He quickly got up and walked down to the elevator and got in once it arrived.

"Man, I wonder who has his panties in a bunch," Charles said to himself.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was sitting beside her sister when the doctor came in. She stood up and walked to the other side of Jane so the doctor could check on Jane.<p>

"Hello, my name is Dr. Loyo," she said. "I did some x-rays of Jane and she has fractured her leg in two places. She also seems to be coming down with pneumonia. May I ask how you are related?"

"I'm Elizabeth, her, uh, sister," Elizabeth replied quietly. She didn't want to disturb Jane from her sleep with loud voices so she kept hers down.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Elizabeth. I hope you don't mind but we would like to keep Jane for a few days just to make sure that the pneumonia doesn't affect the outcome of the leg repair, since it may get an infection and we defiantly don't want her immune system to have to fight two things at once," Dr. Loyo replied nicely.

"Okay. Um, how long do you think that she'll be sleeping? I can't drive and I don't want my friend to have to wait. And my parents need to be told as well," Elizabeth said, realizing all that needed to be done.

"They already know about her condition. We had to call before we gave her the morphine, hospital rules. They should be coming very soon. As for when she wakes up, it all depends on how she reacts to the morphine. We gave her a bit to help with the pain and it seems that she doesn't need as much as we thought that she did," Dr. Loyo explained. "My best guess is tomorrow morning, but it may be a little sooner or a little later."

"Oh, thanks," Elizabeth looked back at her sister. Jane's blonde hair was falling out of her braid, she looked very peaceful. Elizabeth hoped that she wasn't in any pain. Dr. Loyo left the two sisters alone, and told the man that was outside the room that he could probably go in.

"So how is she?" Charles asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked up from her sister towards Charles, she looked for a sign of Darcy but he wasn't there.

"Jane has two fractures in her leg and she's coming down with pneumonia as well. Where's Darcy?" replied Elizabeth.

"He, uh, left. We were talking and he left after I said something about liking girls and admitting that I like them," Charles said rubbing his hand through the hair on the back of his head. "Is she supposed to be waking up soon?"

"No, the doctor said that she should wake up in the morning. Which way did Darcy go? I don't have a ride home and I'm not sure what to do with Jane. I should really stay but I have homework left to do and my parents are coming anyways," worried Elizabeth.

"I can stay with Jane until your parents come. My parents are rarely home and my sister, well who would want to be home with her?" joked Charles. "Oh and Darcy went down the elevator the last time I saw him. That was oh," Charles checked his phone, "eleven-ish minutes ago."

"Thanks Charlie I owe you big time," Elizabeth said. She grabbed her coat, gloves, and scarf that she had taken off. Elizabeth kissed her sister's forehead, gave Charles a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then ran out the door to go find Darcy.

* * *

><p>"I'll go use the steps, probably quicker," Elizabeth mumbled to herself. She quickly ran down the stairs, once she found them, and ended up in the middle of the lobby area.<p>

There was no one there. She looked around the hallways just to make sure that he wasn't there. The rude lady in the front desk wasn't even there to ask. "Darcy," Elizabeth called hoping that he'd pop out from somewhere.

Elizabeth walked out the front door of the hospital and tried to see him, he wasn't there either. 'Where the hell is he?' Elizabeth asked herself. She walked back inside into the hospital and decided to see if he had gone to the cafeteria to eat. He had come and got her around seven and it was now around eight thirty. She started to walk down the hallway when she saw that another hallway that connected to the one that she was on went to a courtyard. Curiosity got the best of her and so she went down it.

Outside in the courtyard it was snowing the big fluffy flakes that are good for making snowballs and snowmen. They stuck to Elizabeth's coat, scarf and eyelashes. In the middle of the courtyard there was a large statue of a lady on a bench with two small children and a baby in her arms. The dusting of snow covered them elegantly. There was a body sitting on the bottom of the statue hunched over, snow covered him too.

Elizabeth walked forward to the person. It was Darcy sitting there with his face in his palms. "Hey," Elizabeth whispered, bending down and putting a hand on his knee.

"Hey," replied Darcy. He sat up straight and started to dust off the snow from his body, Elizabeth helped him in the matter. "Thanks," Darcy mumbled.

"You okay?" Elizabeth asked concern laced in her voice. Darcy just nodded, turned around and started to walk towards the door that lead back into the inside world. "Back to ignoring me, I see how it is. Oh, and by the way in case you were worried Jane has fractured her leg in two different places and might have pneumonia as well. Thanks for the worry. And just come find me when you're about to leave because I don't feel like going on a wild goose chase after you. I'll be in the waiting room."

Elizabeth started to walk to the doors but Darcy came up in front of her so that she couldn't continue. Elizabeth looked up at him and Darcy looked down at her. He quickly closed the gap between the two of them and put his lips on hers. Elizabeth's lips felt tingly against his, it felt good. Her heart started to flutter and her mind stopped as if the heart wanted all the attention, but that wouldn't happen because her lips got the focus. To Elizabeth it seemed as if time had slowed down, and then sped up. Darcy's lips left hers just as fast as they went on them. He backed up and practically ran inside the hospital.

Elizabeth was shocked at the turn of events and the rapid departure walked back to the statue. Her emotions went from pure happiness to anger within a flash. That was her first kiss, it wasn't meant for someone who just felt like kissing her and then leaving. Anyways why would he have kissed her, she was barely tolerable to him! She wasn't going to be pushed around like some child, she was a young woman and this was the 21st century where women had as much right as men did or at least in America they did. Elizabeth shot straight up. She looked at the statue and down to the plaque before leaving to go sit in the lobby and fume over what had occurred. The plaque read, _In Memory of a Marvelous Mother, a Wonderful Wife, a Fierce Fighter, and a Beloved Friend to All, You Will Be Missed, Anne Fitzwilliam Darcy_.

**Mwhahahaha! I left you wondering, la la la la la la LA! So what did you think this time? Unexpected- I know! I didn't even plan on typing that, but my fingers fell over those keys and the story was made! Did you think that it was bit too soon? Or even OOC? If you do, review the story and tell me! I want to know! Also, if you are even slightly interested in the Beauty and the Beast or Tangled story and want one over the other PM me or leave a review or give me an inkling on what you would want. That's all I have for now. I'll probably be editing the story as Blue-eyesThropp gives me the hard facts so don't be too alarmed if you guys get some emails/updates!**

**See you real soon ~write-to-be-me**

**P.S. Don't you love Disney? I love Mickey Mouse and the Princesses so I had to use 'See you real soon!' Please tell me that you guys got it because I'd be sad if you didn't! Okay, I'm leaving now for real! BYE!**


	6. Darcy's Mind, Elizabeth's Family

**Don't worry, I'm still alive! Sorry that I haven't updated in two weeks! I feel horrible for not typing. It's really quite awful! I've just been so consumed by last minute test before break and colleges. Oh that horrid word: _Colleges_. It just happens to be my father's new favorite word, and topic... But I shall not bother you with the boring explination! Horray! I just want to say some things before we jump into this next chapter:**

**1. I'm not typing up a Christmas Story. If this isn't already obvious well then here's your annoucement. I tried typing a story and they all end up like a regular story with no Christmas at all! But since I'm not writing a Christmas Story...**

**2. I'll be writing a regular FF story! I know, exciting stuff! I have a little bit of an outline to the stories but which one to post? Want to tell me? Well I have a poll on my profile! Go check it out and vote!**

**3. Thank you to every one who reviewed or read or favorited or followed this story! It's amazing how much doing one or more of those things make me happy! It's awesom logging on to here or checking my email and seeing how much eveyone is enjoying the story!**

**That's everything I think... Well Here's the story. Just a little FYI before you read thing: half of this chapter is a back track to the last chapter, but in Darcy's words/head. The other half continues on from the past chapter where it left off. I think that it's not too confusing. But find out for yourself and read!**

* * *

><p><span>In Love<span>

The day you appeared I lost my heart

To you, to love

And from that day I cannot part

From you, from love

You hold me tight

To you, to love

In my thoughts all day and night

Of you, of love

I offer all that I have to give

To you, to love

And all my days I want to live

With you, in love

-Amanda Marie Burson-

* * *

><p><strong>Previouslty: <strong>The plaque read, _In Memory of a Marvelous Mother, a Wonderful Wife, a Fierce Fighter, and a Beloved Friend to All, You Will Be Missed, Anne Fitzwilliam Darcy_.

* * *

><p><strong>Back Track: this time we're in Darcy's Head!<strong>

* * *

><p>Darcy left Charles sitting in the chair. He didn't want to hear what Charles was saying. He did know what he felt. William Darcy did not feel anything for Elizabeth Bennet, or at least that's what he was going to believe. There is no way that a little sophomore girl was going to make a fool of his heart; she had no connections or any popularity to speak of. Sure, she was friendly to all and no one ever spoke ill of her except Caroline but she was a nobody. There was no way in hell that Darcy would ever do anything with her. Darcy nodded his head in agreement of what he was thinking.<p>

"Sir, can I help you find what you're looking for?" a nice looking nurse asked, biting her bottom lip trying to look seductive. She stood by a door holding a clipboard to her chest, which she was trying to make look bigger. She had light brown hair that was cut in a stylish bob, with some of the ends going every which way with blonde highlights at the tips. Her eyes were a soft hazel color, but were surrounded by lots of heavy black eyeliner. Darcy examined her, 'Elizabeth's hair is much better than that. Plus Elizabeth's eyes look much more intelligent which she doesn't try to make stand out. She's very skinny, almost sickly looking. Nothing to compare to Elizabeth.' Darcy stopped in tracks. He was quickly falling for Elizabeth Bennet.

"No," Darcy said curtly and continued on at a quickened pace. His feet knew where they were taking him which left his mind to wander. How in the world could Darcy fall for Elizabeth? He tried to come up with some reasons. 'Well to start off, she grabbed my syllabus away from me when I had first met her. Oh, wait I never gave her one, so I guess that was my fault. Um, she insulted me in front of both Jane and Charles at the library, but then again I did insult her multiple times. Wait I know, when she insulted me for not conversing with her. Didn't she know I was having issues concentrating on the road and not on her? She can't read my mind. Um, she keeps creating arguments between Charles and I. Yeah, that's something that's wrong with her. And she makes me forget about things and the stuff she says is usually very insulting and gets us into an argument.' Darcy had a smug smile on his face thinking about what was bad about Elizabeth.

Cold air whipped Darcy in the face. The chilling breeze slapped his cheeks and bit his nose. The snowflakes that were falling from the sky landed on his head, his shoulders, his nose and his eyelashes. Darcy pulled the jacket that he was wearing closer to him, trying to beat the cold from getting to him. Darcy trudged through the blanket of snow on the ground that the hospital failed to shovel away. His footsteps were visible for a moment of time before being covered by the falling snow. Darcy made his way over the statue that was situated in the middle of the courtyard.

Darcy sat down on the outside ring of the statue, not even swiping off the snow that had accumulated on top of it. He found comfort in this statue. Darcy frequented the statue on many different occasions when he was a child. He loved seeing the stone face of his mother and the toddler version of himself and his best friend. When he had been younger he had often climbed up on the statue and sat next to his mother and stroked her face or the baby that was in her arm's face. He cherished looking upon the face of his mother for he had little memories of her. Darcy had been only six when his mother died. His sister, the baby in the woman's arms, had been three months old.

"Mom, oh how I wish you were here. I mean, I need you so much. Father now lives in England and we only see him about once or twice a year. I so need your help," Darcy's head fell into his hands. He was trying so hard to stay together. He had to or else Aunt Catherine de Bourg would take over as caretaker for Georgiana, not him and Richard, his eldest cousin. He had to keep the best grades, get into the best colleges, be the best friend, be the best gentleman, but it was so hard with a girl like Elizabeth around calling him out for all of the arrogant things that he did or said. "Mom, what should I do? I keep being an ass to her, she must hate me. I can't stand not having an argument with her. Her eyes light up and she looks supremely happy. I don't know what to do."

Not a single tear would drop from his eyes. He had learned a long time ago not to cry about something in the past. His father said that it was weakness, and to a seven year old boy who was still morning his mother it was life changing. Darcy sat there for a while, letting the snow fall upon him and start to collect.

He heard the door to the courtyard open, but he paid no attention to it at all. The soft crunching noise of snow underneath foot echoed through the courtyard as Elizabeth walked over to Darcy. "Hey," She said, her hand touching his leg. Darcy sucked in his breath and his heart began to take off as well as the butterflies in his stomach. She was touching him. The simple gesture felt just amazing to Darcy. How she could do something so small and it make such a big impact to him blew his mind.

"Hey," he replied back not knowing what else to say. He sat up straight. The snow started to fall off him because of the sudden movements, he helped it get off. Elizabeth took her hand off of his leg and aided Darcy with his snow removal.

"You okay?" Elizabeth asked concern laced in her voice. Darcy just nodded, turned around and started to walk towards the door that lead back into the inside world. He didn't want to tell her anything. He just wanted to ignore that she was there and pretend that he had never met her. She made him too nervous to be good. "Back to ignoring me, I see how it is. Oh, and by the way in case you were worried Jane has fractured her leg in two different places and might have pneumonia as well. Thanks for the worry. And just come find me when you're about to leave because I don't feel like going on a wild goose chase after you. I'll be in the waiting room."

Darcy's hand rested on the handle of the door. Elizabeth was walking this way. 'Do it man! Just see how it goes, nothing else if it totally sucks it'll help you move on!' his mind told him. Darcy sighed; he was going to listen to the voice inside his head. _That_ was a smart move.

Darcy turned back around, and walked to where Elizabeth was. She looked up to him with her large brown eyes and gazed into him with such power that he was overwhelmed. He bent down and placed his lips on hers. Sparks started to dance on his lips. The whole world just seemed to melt away. All of Darcy's issues and troubles vanished as though Elizabeth's lips were the magic spell to send away all misfortunes. He was enjoying himself too much, but he had to end it. She was a sophomore, two years younger than himself. He didn't want to overpower her. It took every ounce of self will to rip his lips off of hers.

He looked at her quickly then practically ran back inside. Darcy rushed into the hospital and ran into the nearest room that he could find. Thankfully the room was vacant. Darcy went to the bed and sat down. He ran his hand through his hair and fell back against the bed. He was an emotional mess of all kinds. Why in the world did he kiss her? He couldn't answer himself because he didn't know. That bothered him greatly. 'Darcy, why did you do that?' he thought to himself. 'Well, um, you were in front of your mother's statue. Elizabeth did show me some concern and yeah, it's her fault. If she didn't look so cute with the snow all in her hair and Georgie's shoes on her feet maybe I wouldn't have done that. It's your entire fault, you know that don't you,' Darcy argued to himself.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to revisit the kiss. A smile graced his lips as he thought about Elizabeth and what she was doing at that moment. Questions came to his mind like bullets, one after one after one. What was her favorite color? When was her birthday? Did she like flowers? What was her favorite kind? Does she like cookies? Does she hate him? Would there be a chance for them? What type of scent did she like for soap? Did she like bow ties or just regular ties? What was her favorite book? Movie? Music? Oh, the questions were limitless.

Darcy sat back up. He shook his head as though he were trying to get everything that was invading his head out. He stood up and walked out of the door to go find Elizabeth to see when she wanted to return home.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth read and then reread the plaque a few times to let the information sink in. She put her hand back up to her lips and tried to feel exactly where Darcy's had been. She closed her eyes and sat in the same place that Darcy had sat. 'Damn him. Damn him for kissing me. Damn him for letting me read his mother's plaque. Damn him for being here!' Elizabeth thought to herself. She hated the fact that he had so much pull on her. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, she didn't do things like that. Sure she had a few crushes here or there and maybe a 'date' with a boy in middle school, but she had never been this involved with someone, ever. What about her being 'barely tolerable'? Was that still up for debate?<p>

Elizabeth stood up from where she had been standing and walked back inside to the lobby where she said that she would be. Her feet were so cold from being outside in the snow and winter conditions that it hurt for her to walk on them. She looked down at her feet and saw that they were bright red. Elizabeth hobbled her way over to the lobby where she sat down on the mellow blue sofa and waited until either Darcy or her family found her.

A few moments later Mrs. Bennet came rushing through the door. Behind her came Kitty and Lydia who were laughing about something that Lydia had said. Mary came in shortly after Kitty and Lydia. She was clutching some old book that boasted religion and being modest. Mr. Bennet was the last to enter, his graying hair covered in snow and old man jacket opened.

"Where is she?" Mrs. Bennet shrieked flailing her arms around her head. "Where is my Jane? Oh, she can't be ill! Her looks may deteriorate with the sickness." Elizabeth shrunk down into the couch. Mrs. Bennet heeded no attention to Elizabeth and went straight up to the front desk where she animatedly demanded to see Jane.

"Jane will never be as good looking or as _friendly_ as I am, Mama," Lydia cooed emphasizing friendly in a 'seductive' manner sauntering after her mother.

"Yeah, friendly," Kitty repeated following closely behind Lydia in an attempted saunter. Always one step behind the youngest and often was the one repeating what Lydia said. Elizabeth shrunk down even farther into the couch.

Mary said nothing but followed after her two other sisters and mother. She clutched her book even closer to herself and kept her head down, looking at the tile pattern on the floor.

"My dearest Lizzie," Mr. Bennet said walking over to where Elizabeth was shrunk on the couch. "I'm sorry dearest, but everyone demanded to come. I couldn't say no or else the entire household would be in chaos."

Elizabeth said nothing, and just nodded. "Elizabeth?" called a voice from down the hallway. Elizabeth shrunk down even farther and tried to hide her face with her hands. She so did not want Darcy to see her or her family. "Elizabeth where are you?" Darcy called again.

Lydia's ears perked up. A masculine voice was calling for Elizabeth. A small smile came to Lydia.

Darcy walked into the lobby of the hospital only to see the Bennet family spectacular. Darcy's eyes grew to double their original size. Three younger girls were standing by and older woman who was arguing profusely about seeing her daughter. Two of the girls were sizing him up like a chunk of meat that they were interesting in buying. One looked to be about twelve and the other maybe fourteen at the most. The fourteen year old one walked towards him, sashaying her under developed hips in a very humorous manner.

"Why are you looking for Elizabeth? She's such a bore," Lydia said, batting her eyes at him. Darcy looked around for an escape route but found none. Lydia came even closer. "You _must_ be William Darcy. You're even hotter than what I had thought."

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her face started to burn red with embarrassment. Lydia could not be flirting with Darcy. She was in seventh grade! "Uh, yeah I, uh am," Darcy managed to squeak out. Elizabeth buried her face even farther into her hands.

"I knew it. Oh, you must work out a ton," Lydia purred. She attached one of her hands around his bicep, slightly squeezing it for effect.

"I, uh, work out, um sometimes?" Darcy replied trying to be as nice as he could to Elizabeth's sisters. It was a miracle that Elizabeth could be so normal with a sister like this.

"Darcy? I need to speak to you," Elizabeth cut through. There was no way that she was going to allow Lydia to continue to fawn over Darcy, it would only mean more insults the longer she left him there.

"Defiantly," Darcy replied, shaking his arm away from Lydia's snare like grip. He followed Elizabeth to a nearby hallway.

"Sorry about that," Elizabeth replied. "Lydia thinks she's older than what she really is. I am, uh, going to need to have a ride home. The sooner the better. I'm not sure how long they're going to be here and I um need to finish some things up at home. Plus it's getting late."

Darcy looked suspiciously at her, "It's eight thirty."

"Yeah, and that's uh late," Elizabeth explained. There was no way that she'd allow him to stay near her family for long. It had been a whole two minutes that he had been in their presence and Lydia already had tried to seduce him!

"Okay. I'll go find Charles and tell him that we're leaving. Want to come?" Darcy managed to get out. For some reason he was nervous to ask her to come with him.

Elizabeth nodded. She didn't want to be with her family. Who knew how long it was going to take her family to find Jane's room? She wasn't about to help them. It would be better for Jane to rest in peace and for Charles not to endure the pains of her family.

* * *

><p>Darcy led the way through the hospital for he knew it better than her. Elizabeth quietly followed behind Darcy, not talking just making mental note on how Darcy walked. His paces were large and powerful, as though he was taking steps that would be changing the world. His arms swung heavily and his shoulder drooped a little. There was a curl on the back of his head that went the wrong way from all of the rest of the curls. Oh, how she wanted to fix the mismatch curl.<p>

The walk was brisk and quick. Darcy did not dally around or go for the longer route. They found Charles in Jane's room sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Knock. knock," Darcy called. Charles' head looked up from Jane's face. He smiled at the sight of Darcy and Elizabeth together.

"Hey, well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes? It's been over a half an hour since I last saw you two. What's up?" Charles asked.

"We're just heading out," Darcy replied, he walked into the room over to where Charles was sitting.

Elizabeth walked in the room and went to Jane. She pushed a piece of Jane's blonde hair from her face. Jane stirred a little, but continued to sleep. Elizabeth looked up at Charles, "Just a warning, my family's here. If you savor your life and sanity leave quickly and make sure they don't see you."

Charles laughed, he looked at Elizabeth, she wasn't joking. "Okay, then I guess that I'll be leaving. Don't cause too much trouble lovebirds, and don't stay out too late," Charles said with a wink. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Elizabeth looked at Darcy with disbelief, he had already told Charles! "I didn't say anything," Darcy said, trying not to go too far down the wrong path with Elizabeth.

"Uh, huh," Elizabeth countered, her eyebrow raised. "Let's take my advice to Charles and do the same thing." Elizabeth turned around and walked to the door and said, "Coming?"

"Yeah," Darcy said as he followed her out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know I'm amazing;) Just kidding! I was really upset with this when I started to type it up about 5-6 hours ago, but now I like how this chapter came out. This really made me happy to write! I hope that you all enjoyed reading it. If you review you get a preview, like always! Yup, I don't have much more to say... Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out within a week, but who knows? I might get caught up in baking or ACT studying or college looking(BTW I love Duke, Cornell, Stanford, and MIT currently, not like you need to know or anything)<strong>

**Well Ta Ta For Now! (That's Tigger's line:))**

**~write-to-be-me**


	7. A Cold Dispute

**What can I say for my almost 2 month leave... Sorry? No, that isn't enough. I am utterly and completely horrified at my absence! I've had so much to do! Drivers Ed, Work (getting job soon), School, Men (okay teenage boys...), awful english essays that I shoulf be typing, a new puppy, my lovely fish, counting down until I get to go to the Nickleback Concert, Disney Princess movies and Pride and Prejudice. Yup, that's been my life the past almost two months. I am so so so so sorry! I feel so bad! I will try to update more, but it all depends on my Pre-Calc teacher and my AP United States History teacher. I really need to go back to my essay and then my Gilded Age homework (and we think that today's politicans are deceitful, pshh they're nothing compared to the presidents of the Gilded Age!)**

* * *

><p>Bountiful butterflies<p>

Superbly fluttering,

Wings passionately painted

Within me they're stirring.

Such an elating BUZZ!

Oh Honey! What can it BEE!

Something with a sweet sting,

Has flown unto ME!

- Written and owned by Mia Middonte –

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously:<em>**

Yeah," Darcy said as he followed her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth and Darcy made their way out of the hospital and into Darcy's car without encountering any of Elizabeth's family members. They had snuck around the building until they got to the side exit, where they made their great escape. Darcy and Elizabeth made no conversation the entire way out of the hospital; it was if they both were too embarrassed to say anything to one another.<p>

The engine roared to life after Darcy started the car. Elizabeth took control of the heaters in the vehicle. She put the heater on high and made it full blast on her feet. "Ah," Elizabeth breathed, snuggling into her coat and taking in the warmth that was spreading through her. "Music," she muttered to herself. She reached over to the radio, turned it on, and went to some old country radio. She smiled to herself, Darcy must hate country, she logically thought. Everything that Darcy did pointed that he would dislike country.

Much to Elizabeth's surprise Darcy started to sing along with all of the words. Darcy must have seen the look that was upon her face because he said, "Shocked?" Elizabeth made no response, only closed her mouth that had been hanging wide open.

"Not shocked, just, well, yeah shocked," Elizabeth stumbled. "So you must have gone to the hospital a lot as a child?"

"That's not a conversation I will have with you," Darcy replied. He focused on the road not wanting to see the look upon Elizabeth's face.

"'Not the conversation that you want to have with me?' You must be joking, right?" Elizabeth scoffed," So you were crying in front of your Mother's statue for nothing were you? Why are you keeping this from me? You kissed me, even if you are seemingly of the opinion that I am barely tolerable!"

"I wasn't crying," Darcy said, his grip tightening on the wheel.

"It's not like it's a big deal it's just crying! I just want an answer!" Elizabeth yelled. It would seem that every time that Elizabeth got around Darcy her rationality went overboard and left.

"What do you want a damn answer to? I sure as hell am not explaining my childhood to a person like you," Darcy yelled back. He was losing an internal battle with himself. He didn't want to explain anything to her, Darcy reasoned in his brain. However the heart was a different matter entirely with Darcy, for it wanted to tell Elizabeth everything and spare no detail.

"A person like me? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Elizabeth argued.

"It means that I'm not telling you. Why do you want to know?" Darcy countered.

"Because I deserve an answer."

"Oh, now do you really? Why do you deserve an answer?" Darcy asked, his voice still raised.

"Maybe because you kissed me!" Elizabeth seethed. Darcy made no attempt to answer her, only pressed his lips together. They stayed silent for a while. The tension in the air was rising with every breath that they drew. "It was my first kiss," Elizabeth whispered.

"Oh," Darcy replied. "Sorry?"

"You should be. I was waiting for the right guy to give my first kiss to! And you went up and kissed me without any thought of the consequences!" Elizabeth yelled. Her hands were in fist, she was beyond aggravated by the behavior of Darcy. She couldn't believe that she had actually enjoyed the kiss! She knew that she sounded like Kitty or Lydia, and she hated herself for being so straightforward and desperate, but she just couldn't help it.

"Well it's sad that you're almost sixteen and haven't had a kiss. Who are you waiting for? A prince isn't just going to appear out of thin air and kiss you. A kiss isn't that big of a thing," Darcy tried to reason; however it came out sounding more condescending that what he had wanted.

"A kiss is a huge thing! It's physical contact between two people in a fairly intimate part of the body!" Elizabeth fired back.

"You're making it sound like I had sex with you or something! 'Intimate part of the body?' Its lips! You kiss your parents and probably your sisters too! Sure it's probably on the cheek, but it's still kissing!" Darcy defended. He wasn't about to back away and let her win. No, he was right. She was over reacting about a stupid kiss. Sure it was the best kiss in his life, but it was nothing. He was sure that it was nothing.

"You are the last guy I could be prevailed upon to have sex with!" said Lizzie, horrified, "And kissing is a big deal! It seems to me now that it was a mistake kissing you!"

Darcy opened his mouth to say something, but closed it because it wasn't going to make anything better. The idea that Elizabeth now regretted his best kiss in his life was saddening. It was heart breaking to him. Darcy pulled his lips into a straight line and focused on the road. 'Why in the world are you being so wimpy and emotional?' Darcy scolded himself. 'Just drive and breathe. Drive and breathe.'

Elizabeth sat in her seat looking out of the window at the houses passing by. They were close to the neighborhood that she lived in. "Slow down," Elizabeth commanded.

"Huh?" Darcy asked, taking his foot off of the gas pedal.

"Slow down," repeated Elizabeth. After a few moments she rethought her command and restated it, "Actually stop." Darcy stopped the car. Elizabeth unlocked her door, unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.

Darcy rolled down the window on the passenger side and yelled out, "What the hell do you think that you are doing?"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth paid no attention to him. She took off down the sidewalk. She didn't know exactly where she was but it was better than being next to the insufferable Darcy. The housing addition that she was in looked a lot like the one that she lived in, Elizabeth thought that it was the one that was only a mile or two away from hers but she didn't know for sure. She walked about a block before she realized that Darcy was just following her in his car. "Get the hell away from me!" Elizabeth yelled at him.<p>

"Not happening. I'm not going to be the reason why you're dead, because that's just going to hurt my chances of getting into Northwestern University," Darcy replied from inside his car. "Now why don't you just get back into the car and we'll both be good?"

"I'm not listening!" Elizabeth sang. She picked up her pace and rushed down the street and took a left turn at the corner. Darcy followed closely behind. Elizabeth watched the headlights turn the corner and fall on her. She let out an aggravated sigh, frustrated by the persistency of Darcy.

With a quick decision made Elizabeth made another left turn into the yard of a nice two story house. She ignored the fact that she was intruding on someone's property because it got her away from Darcy. She heard the engine of Darcy's car go off. Elizabeth panicked and took off running through random yards.

"Where am I now?" Elizabeth asked herself aloud. There were smaller houses than the rest of housing addition had, they looked much older and a bit ran down as well. It didn't matter if she were in the ghettos of Chicago; she didn't know which way to go.

She went to the sidewalk and tried to retrace the direction that she had come from. It was getting chilly out there, and her feet were like ice since she had been running through the snow. Oh, what she would do to see Darcy again. The cold seemed to rationalize her mind and make her think clearly again.

"Lost?" a masculine voice called from inside a car that was parked on the side of the road. It was rusted at the bottom and the back window had been broken somehow and replaced by a trash bag. Elizabeth pointed her finger at herself as a question. "Ha, yeah I mean you gorgeous."

Elizabeth blushed at the statement. "Yes, I seemed to wander away from my ride home," she replied trying not to give away too much information about herself. There was stranger danger out there.

"Maybe I can be of assistance," the man spoke. He started to get out of his vehicle. The man was wearing a want to be leather jacket, skinny jeans and a pair of ripped up converse. His light brown hair was longer and pulled back into a pony tail. "Name's Wickham, George Wickham."

"That's nice," Elizabeth responded, ignoring his hand that was extended as means for a handshake.

"What can I do for you babe?" the man named Wickham asked. He leaned back against his car and lit a cigarette.

"I just need to find my friend," Elizabeth said cautiously. "He was actually just back there." He seemed nice but something came off that was dangerous.

"Maybe I can help you find him."

"That'd be very nice," Elizabeth said. They took off back on the sidewalk. "So, do you live in this neighborhood?"

"Yes I do," Wickham answered. "I live right down the street from here, it's not the nicest but it's good enough."

"Oh," said Elizabeth. "I live not far from here, I think. Do you visit the library often?"

Wickham scratched the back of his head awkwardly; Elizabeth realized what an uncomfortable question that was. "Uh, only when need be do I visit there."

"Sorry, that wasn't a good question."

"That's fine. I never did get your name. What is it?" Wickham asked.

"It's Elizabeth," Elizabeth responded quietly.

"It's beautiful, like you. So, Elizabeth do you often come around to this part of town?" Wickham asked. The snow started to fall again.

"Sometimes," Elizabeth saw the headlights of a car up the road. She squinted her eyes to see if it was Darcy's car.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Wickham inquired, putting his hand over his eye to search for the thing that captured Elizabeth's attention.

The car got closer; it looked to be Darcy's car. Elizabeth walked over to the curb of the street to get a better view. The car sped up a bit then came to a complete stop in front of Elizabeth. It was for sure Darcy's car. "This is my ride," Elizabeth called at Wickham while walking around to the passenger's side of the car.

* * *

><p>Darcy rolled down the window to the car and saw Wickham on the sidewalk where Elizabeth had just been. He unlocked the door of Elizabeth's door, and quickly ushered her in. Darcy gave Wickham a threatening look before starting to roll up his window. The last sight of Wickham that Darcy saw was Wickham with a stupid grin on his face, waving at the car as it drove into the distance.<p>

Darcy pressed on the gas, trying to get Elizabeth as far away from that scum bag as possible. He looked over at her. Elizabeth's hands were folded in her lap and her eyes were intently staring at them. He took one of his hands off of the wheel and titled her head up to look at him, "Please don't talk to him again."

Elizabeth gave him a questioning look but said nothing in return. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things; however, you really shouldn't have run out on me like that. There's a lot of snow out there, you could have caught frost bite," Darcy said worriedly.

"You can't catch frost bite," Elizabeth smart fully remarked.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, not that long but that's all I have in me. It took me this entire time to write this! Sad, I know:( Well, leave you comments if you think that I've done good or bad or just want to say 'Goldfsh: the snack that <em>really<em> smiles back' I'll be good with anything. I've been writing bits of a new story in my notebook as well, so when this is over I'll have a new one up right afterwards. Ok, I really need to go do my essay! Want to be able to go to sleep and get at least a few hours of sleep!**

**~write-to-be-me**


	8. The Time After

**Hello! Don't kill me, please! I am utterly sorry that I've taken almost two months to update again, and this time I give you some short little chapter that is really just some filler so that I can get my ideas together. I'm still sorry. I've just been up to a lot, I've been denied my first job application (that was um, hurtful), I'm still working on training my puppy, I'm working on my aquariums, I'm getting my license (yes, I'm late with this, but hey better late than never right;)), I might be doing a little bit of making a tiny buisness with selling aquarium plants, shrimp and fish this summer. Oh and I'm surviving school which is taking a lot out of me! Plus my friends, well so called friends are starting to leave and I might be getting a new boyfriend soon- not like you need to know _ANY_ of this... but yeah my life:) So, without further adu, my story:**

~Review~

"You can't catch frost bite," Elizabeth smart fully remarked.

* * *

><p><span>What I Love About You...<span>

The sparkle in your eye,

The warmth of your skin.

Your breath on my neck,

That quivers within.

The touch of your hand,

The smell of your hair.

The kindness in your smile,

That strength in your stare.

Your kiss on my lips,

Your body near mine.

The stroke of your touch,

That feeling inside.

The sound of your voice,

Compassion in your embrace.

The serenity in your stride,

The power in your face.

The calming of your presence,

The beating of your heart.

The promise of tomorrow,

That we may never part.

The beauty of your kiss,

and that magic in your touch.

It is for all these reasons and more,

Why I love you so much.

- Averil Binetti -

* * *

><p>The next week went by fast. Elizabeth and Darcy paid little attention to one another in their poetry class. Neither one of them wanted to bring up the kiss nor the car ride home because they didn't want to have another argument like the last one they had. The weekend flew by for Elizabeth; she was sleeping, eating, doing Pre-Calculus, or reading. She didn't realize it was Sunday until she heard Lydia complaining about what outfit she should wear to school the next day.<p>

"Lizzie, what shirt?" Lydia asked, standing in the doorway to her room holding at least five different shirts. Elizabeth let out a sigh and put down the book she was reading. Elizabeth sat up in her bed and got ready for the parade of clothes. "Well, there's this one here," Lydia held up a light pink shirt, "it makes me look good, and it's a bit flirty too. It definitely says 'I'm sweet and nice'."

"For sure not the shirt," Elizabeth replied.

"Ok then," Lydia put that shirt on the floor and took out a bright orange shirt. "This one says 'I want to have fun'. What do you think? Too much for a Monday?" Lizzie nodded her head in agreement. Oh, the things she did to satisfy her sisters. Pulling out a dark blue shirt that had white lace on the hems, "This one says 'I'm helpless, help me'."

"Um, maybe. I don't like that awful puke colored one you have, put it away. Let's see the purple one," Lizzie replied. She wanted this done and over with. She wanted to know if the heroine in her novel got the man or not.

"Fine, fine," Lydia huffed. She took out the deep purple one. It was longer, a tunic sort of thing but not one of those sweater shirt-dress things that Lizzie hated. It would be great with a pair of light wash skinny jeans.

"That's the one."

Lydia smiled, "Thanks sis!" She then grabbed her clothes off the floor, blew Elizabeth a kiss and walked away.

"Ahh, that's over, back to my novel," Elizabeth gloated.

A soft knock was heard shortly after Elizabeth started to indulge herself in the novel. Elizabeth looked up and said to come in for the person outside of her door. Jane hobbled in to her room in one of her old lady night gowns and a pair of bunny slippers. Elizabeth stifled a laugh.

Jane walked over to Elizabeth's bed and sat down on it. She looked down at her fingers inspecting the quality of the fingernail polish that she had just applied. "Lizzie? Do you think that Charles likes me?"

Lizzie looked at Jane in shock. She replied immediately, "Of course he does Jane. Anyone who looked at him when he's with you could see it instantly, unless they're blind of course."

Jane smiled at this. "Are you sure, I mean we haven't done anything together alone since the night of the skating accident. I mean I'm injured but I'm not going to break if someone breaths on me."

"Well, maybe ask _him _out. Go to a movie or something. Perhaps a nice dinner, I don't know just do something not too strenuous," Lizzie answered.

"Thanks Lizzie, you always know what to say," Jane got back up and hobbled over to the door. She turned around, "Lizzie?"

"Yes?"

"I never did hear about what happened after you left the hospital. Did you and Darcy nearly kill each other again?" Jane joked.

Elizabeth remained quiet. "We got into some arguments. I asked him to pull over and I left him."

"Oh, goodness," Jane gasped. "Did you find him again?"

"Yeah, I did. I was lost for a while, but he came back." Lizzie wanted to not tell Jane about Wickham. Something about the way that Darcy acted made him slightly suspicious of him. Lizzie tried to act nonchalant about the entire ordeal, but she was having a hard time trying to decipher Darcy's actions in her head.

"Aw, that's so sweet of him. You know, I think that he fancies you."

"Jane, you're one of the sweetest people I know, but really? I must ask if you are daft. Also, fancy? What are we, in the 1800s?" Lizzie replied.

Jane just blew it off; she knew they were starting to like each other even if they were too stubborn to notice. Charles may not have been taking her out to places, but they were still gossiping about Lizzie and Darcy. "Night Lizzie," Jane said as she left the room.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth let out a breath. Jane was over analyzing everything too much. If anything they both detested each other. How in the world would she ever grow to like Darcy, or even think about him in any romantic way? Jane was for sure losing her mind.<p>

Elizabeth was going to be late for her next class, she knew it. Why in the world had there been a hallway jam next to her locker, she should have ignored going there. She had what she needed anyways. The door to the poetry class was in sight. She was ten feet away, no six feet, RINGGG. Elizabeth ran in the door as the bell was ringing.

Darcy was staring straight forward, ignoring her presence entirely. She was thankful for that; Elizabeth didn't want to have a conversation anyway.

Darcy was in a different world. He knew that he liked her, and it was only growing with everyday she sat by him. Today she rushed in and the wind that followed her carried her coconut scent that he was beginning to love. He stared at her hand that was laying flat on the desk. She had on some type of bracelet that looked like some kind of braid and her nails were painted pink. Georgie would like that color pink. He wondered if Elizabeth and Georgie would get along. 'It'd be fun to take the both of them to the lake house I the summer' Darcy thought to himself.

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" Elizabeth asked quietly. Darcy was broken from his trance. This was the first that she had spoken to him since she had gotten out of his car. Darcy just nodded and gave her the pencil that he had been using. He was going to say something back, something smart, something that'll make her like him, but he didn't know what.

"Pineapples aren't native to Hawaii,***" Darcy finally managed to say. 'Great, now you look like some kind of weirdo that reads encyclopedias'.

Elizabeth looked at him. She studied his face intently, every crease, every strand of hair, even every pimple. "Hm, I didn't know that," she finally replied. Darcy let out a sigh of relief that he didn't just make a fool of himself. Elizabeth spoke, "I do know that prostitution is legal in Germany, it just has a higher job tax.***"

Darcy smiled. They were talking again, his heart leap with joy. Maybe there was some hope that he hadn't entirely destroyed everything, but it wasn't like there was much to begin with.

"Oh, and I do know that 400 quarter pounders can be made from a cow***, which is my favorite food at McDonalds," said Elizabeth with another smile.

* * *

><p>***All these facts came from The Book Of Useless Information, have an issue with it? Take it up with these people<p>

**So, whatcha think? Amazingly awful, right? I'm not to happy about this chapter but it'll do for not writing in sooooooo long. But hey guess what, I'll let you all in a little secret, I'm in the middle of writing another story! I just have the outline of the first chapter done. I'm hoping to get at least 5 chapters done before I finally post it. It'll be called Mr. Darcy's Apperance. Here's the summary that I've made: Mr. Darcy wasn't there for the Meryton Ball. He wasn't there for Mr. Bingley's proposal to Miss. Jane Bennet either. He was there for the wedding, and a certain brunette has caught his eye. Now its up to the Bingleys to get them together. That was it:) I feel as though that's like a little trailer for my 'film'! Well, leave your reviews I promise that I'll charish them! Thanks for reading everyone! Until next time (which will hopefully be soon) ~write-to-be-me**


	9. Poetry Time

**Hello everyone! I'm not dead:) I am supremely sorry for my almost a year and a half absence. I cannot even put into words how sorry I am! I promise to be better about it in the future. I shan't go on much further as I feel this chapter has been long awaited. Without further ado, I give you the next chapter to Pride, Prejudice, and Poetry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PP, if I did then I'd be dead;)**

* * *

><p>"Oh, and I do know that 400 quarter pounders can be made from a cow***, which is my favorite food at McDonalds," said Elizabeth with another smile.<p>

* * *

><p>The Strangest Thing<p>

I get the strangest feeling when I see you…  
>After talking and seeing you just yesterday...<br>I feel like I haven't seen you in months…  
>I get butterflies in my stomach…<br>Tons of them...  
>I smile without any reason…<br>Am I going mad?  
>But when I'm home…<br>I'm wondering when the next day starts and when I'd get to see you again...  
>My heart beats faster every time I say your name…<br>What I feel for you is a feeling yet unknown to me...  
>And the strangest thing is I'm getting used to it already...<br>-Asmita

* * *

><p>Darcy's heart quickened with the thought that Lizzie may not think him to be a complete ass, maybe she realized that he was a person that she should be thrilled to have kissed. She responded to him, she wasn't giving him a silent treatment. Perhaps she had realized that the kiss wasn't that big of an ordeal, maybe she actually enjoyed the kiss. He didn't care what the reason was, his heart soared with the thought that Elizabeth was talking to him again. He chanced a look over. Her brown hair was falling into her face, she kept pushing it back with annoyance. He wanted nothing more than to brush it behind her ears, just like the guys in the romantic movies that Charlie and Caroline made him watch. Just then it dawned on him that he was falling for her, and falling too fast in his opinion. He had to stop this chaos; he was William Darcy, son of Robert Darcy owner of Darcy Inc. one of the best business according to the Fortune 500.<p>

Before he could think on that for any longer the idea for Ms. Juliette started the class. "Good afternoon class. I know that you all couldn't wait for this class!" she sang.

"To be over," snickered a kid in the far right of the room. Ms. Juliette glared at him for a moment before returning back to her usual perky self.

"Today we start on a journey that we have all been waiting for; we're going to write our own poetry! Isn't it exciting?" Beamed Ms. Juliette, her hair seemed even frizzier than usual as if it too had built with excitement.

The class erupted with moans and complaints about how they were supposed to Appreciate Poetry not write it. One student even had the nerve to say, "This class is for sleeping; not for writing." Darcy held back his laughter at the absurdity of the guy's statement. Didn't he know that was the last thing that you were supposed to say? Darcy wasn't too fond over the idea of writing poetry, he had taken this class as a joke, a bet even. He planned on finding some piece of poetry online and calling it his own. Sure that was plagiarism, but there were so many poet wannabes online that they all couldn't have copy rights to all their poems.

"Oh, hush, hush everyone it won't be as horrible as you all think that it will. Since I am an extremely kind and wonderful teacher I thought that since this is your first poem that I am asking you to write with a partner. I would like you to stick with the person that is at your table as I feel that there is a magnetic pull between the pairs at each of the tables," she declared, her arms held above her head for, what Darcy guessed, a dramatic end.

A few girls in the class grabbed each other's arms and giggled in excitement, Darcy supposed that they'd use a few of their poems that they had written in the diaries about some boy they were both day dreaming about. A few of the guys in their class had looks of pure grief that they and their friend next to them were going to have to write a poem. Darcy's thoughts of stealing a poem were gone when Elizabeth was made his partner. He knew that she would want to write a poem from scratch and fill it up with all of her large vocabulary that made everyone shudder.

"Now, settle down. Goodness, you're all loud today! Did they feed you coffee and sugar for lunch? I am passing out all of the requirements for this assignment. You have the rest of class today and then again tomorrow, after that you are on your own. This is due a week from today, make use of time and hop to it!"

Darcy swerved around to face Elizabeth. She already had a sheet of paper down with a list of ideas for the poems.

"First, we are not going to steal a poem off the internet- yes I saw that idea flash across your face. It's wrong and we could be caught plagiarizing which I'm not too keen on being caught and my future be at stake. Second, I'm not sure what kind of poem we are going to write; it could be a haiku, an acrostic, a limerick, free style. The possibilities are endless. We can start on a topic for the poem first, as I think this will be the easiest. I have school, family, nature, and friendship down. What do you think?" Elizabeth said.

"I think that you forgot about what most of literature is about: love. I can't believe that you had forgotten about that," said Darcy. She stared at him with an expression of disbelief on her face. He immediately regretted saying that. Why did he say that? Now he looked like some lovesick buffoon, and he was not that kind of person.

"You thought that I had forgotten about that? I just chose not to include it because I thought that you wouldn't want to write about it," Elizabeth replied. _He probably doesn't even know what love is_, she thought.

"Well, maybe I do." _This is much better_, he thought. _She thinks that I just want to prove her wrong. Well, maybe I do a little_.

"Fine, we can do that then," she remarked.

"How are things progressing over here? I am expecting a lot out of you two as you have some of the best minds I have taught to in a while!" Ms. Juliette had arrived at their table with the papers detailing the assignments. With her numerous bangles clinking together, she gave each of them their own papers. "The poem that I want you to do for your first one is an acrostic poem. I love seeing the creativity that spews from your young minds with these!"

"Thanks?" Darcy replied grabbing his paper and looking over the requirements. They needed were to use the other person's name for the word, and if the name was shorter than eight letters they were to also use their last name. The goal of the poem was to describe the other person, and all poems must be school appropriate with thought and effort clearly shown within the lines.

"Things are going very well Ms. Juliette. I have a question about this though, is this a collaborative piece or an individual? I thought that you had said that it was a partner project, but the instructions don't, uh, don't seem to be that way," Elizabeth said.

"'Tis both I suppose. I want you to use each other to find words that describe their person, but I want two poems," she replied in an airy voice.

"Thank you, uh, we need to get to work now," Elizabeth said returning back to her paper and crossing off her topics list. With a nod of her head, Ms. Juliette left them. When she was out of ear shot Elizabeth whispered, "Don't you think that writing an acrostic poem with our names is a bit below us? I mean honestly, didn't we all do this in kindergarten?"

"I didn't."

"Oh, uh, why not?" Elizabeth asked.

Darcy turned directly towards her and looked into her eyes, "I skipped kindergarten; I guess I was too smart for it."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. He always had to make himself look better than the rest of them. _Probably went to some preppy preschool_, she laughed to herself, "Sure. Always have to be the smartest don't you. Let's get back to what we actually have to do.

"Well, I guess we won't be needing any of your topics," Darcy noted with a smirk. He pulled out his own piece of paper and wrote down Elizabeth at the top. _Perhaps I can use this to my advantage. I can find out what she likes and give them to her just as father used to do to mother. Wait, does this mean that I like her? Ugh, maybe I do. Maybe Charlie was right, that's depressing. _"We do, however, need to start working on this. I have too many other things outside of school to work on this with you."

"Of course you do. Well I'm going to have to do your first and last name," she printed his name in big letters on the side of her paper, and brought the pen she was using to her lips. "Hm, how to begin this? Your name is hard you know."

"Mine is hard? Psh, you have a freaking 'Z' in your name. How many words start with 'Z'?" Darcy sputtered.

"I am zealous," remarked Elizabeth with a smile. "And I like zebras."

"Making a note of that. Likes zebras," he wrote out loud. "What else do you like to do?'

"Read, watch movies, volunteer, knit, shop; you know the usual things teenage girls like to do," Elizabeth said. She watched as he took note of everything in a list. "Actually, do you mind if I work on something else instead of this? I have a boat load of pre-calculus homework that's due tomorrow that I still need to figure out."

"Huh? Oh, I don't care. Is Hunter still teaching that class?" Darcy asked.

"Sadly. He can't teach for anything. Every time I think that I am getting somewhere in that class I'm not. Ugh, I am barely sustaining a B. That's with all my other homework coming in second place to it as well. I don't think that I'll ever win," Elizabeth ranted.

"Yeah, he was pretty horrible when I was there too. I managed to get an A though," he replied. "What are you guys on right now?"

"We're actually doing a thing on finance. I fail at it. I never plan on going into any field that I will need to use this junk on. I mean honestly, why would anyone in their right mind try to figure out how much their money is worth at multiple times when they have it in the bank? Aren't there calculators for that? Use one of those!" Darcy had to hold back laughter. He had never seen Elizabeth this upset over a class she always seemed so composed whenever she discussed school, like she always had a grip on everything. Darcy liked this side of Elizabeth, her eyes had a certain sparkle to them just as they held when he and she would argue. It was intoxicating to look at.

"Well, I didn't think that it was _that_ difficult."

"Aren't you a little math genius?" Did he always have to belittle her? She hated him so much. She would try to have a normal conversation with him and all he'd do is turn it towards him and boast his abilities. She tried so hard to be tolerant of him. She thought of Jane; Jane wanted her and Darcy to be friends so that she and Charles could bring them along to places or have them even be near each other.

"I'd like to think so," he replied.

The bell rang. The other students in the class packed up their things and left. It was only Darcy and Elizabeth left. Elizabeth was carefully placing each and every article in a specific place in her backpack. Darcy was being extremely slow just to stay near her for just a few seconds more.

"Are you two okay back there? I feel a strange aurora around the both of you," said Ms. Juliette.

"We're good thanks," Elizabeth said curtly. She rushed now; she could put her stuff away properly at home or in the car. Elizabeth scooped everything into her bag and dashed out the room, leaving Darcy to stare at her empty spot.

"She'll come around. I know it," said Ms. Juliette.

"What?" asked Darcy.

"She'll realize soon enough that you're what she's looking for."

"Sure. We don't really like each other. It's more of a mutual tolerance back here, a DMZ sort of area," replied Darcy.

"If you say so. I have a feeling you're wrong, and you know I'm right," Ms. _Juliette said with a wink. "Have a nice night Mr. Darcy."_

"Uh, you too?" he said walking out the door.

Subconsciously, Darcy walked to his locker ignoring all 'S'ups' and acknowledgment nods. The floor tiles changed colors from white to gray as he approached his locker only to see a pair of green converse there waiting for him. "Hey Charles, why are at my locker waiting for me? Have you finally agreed that we would make a much better couple than you and Jane?" Darcy joked.

"Sure we would, but alas I am not here for your hand in marriage. I actually came because of Jane. What do you think of her?" Charles said.

"What do you mean exactly?" Darcy asked delicately.

"Should I ask her out? Do you think she likes me?" Charles said exasperatedly.

"I, uh, don't know if I should be answering this," Darcy finally said after a few moments thought.

"Please," Charles batted his eyelashes and pouted his lips. "You have a habit of watching people and making guesses on their personality."

_I used to be before a Miss Elizabeth Bennet came into view_, he thought to himself. "I think that she may like you, but I don't know because she never really shows that she does. Jane seems to be more into other things rather than you when you two are together."

"Thanks Darce."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! Please review:) I love hearing your thoughts, it was going through and reading the reviews that made me realize that I needed to get my act together and write this story like a big girl!<strong>

**Write to you all soon,**

**Write-to-be-Me**


	10. Their Arrival

**Ta-Da! Another chapter! See, I told you all I was back:) I just want to say thank you to all of you who have favored, followed, and/or especially those who reviewed this story. It means a lot to me that you took your time to read my story rather than all of the others for some part of your life. It's pretty darn cool. I realized while writing this chapter that from the time that I started this story I switched from being Elizabeth's age to being Darcy's age (sophomore to senior) pretty weird, huh? I shan't talk much further, as the next chapter is coming up. I'll tell you now, it isn't that exciting but just wait until the next chapter... Mwahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Pride. And. Prejudice.**

* * *

><p><em>I used to be before a Miss Elizabeth Bennet came into view<em>, he thought to himself. "I think that she may like you, but I don't know because she never really shows that she does. Jane seems to be more into other things rather than you when you two are together."

"Thanks Darce."

* * *

><p>"Butterflies in My Stomach"<p>

Butterflies in my stomach,  
>Soaring up high,<br>The way you make me feel,  
>I could never deny.<p>

When you smile at me  
>It brightens up my day.<br>But when I look at you,  
>You seem to turn away.<p>

I try to reach to you,  
>My scream is loud yet quiet.<br>I'm floating on a cloud,  
>Then suddenly its night.<p>

Realization shoes me something,  
>You will never see,<br>That day by day your love  
>Is what I need to breathe.<p>

-Someone

* * *

><p>Elizabeth dashed away from the poetry classroom as quickly as she could go. She wanted to further herself away from Darcy and the mess of the poetry class. Finding some refuge at her locker, she started to reorganize her bag to the way she liked it. She heard footsteps coming towards her. Looking up she saw Jane in a full fledge run directed straight at her locker.<p>

"Where's the fire, Jane? And running in those shoes, really?" Elizabeth said as her sister came to a stop in front of her. Jane looked down to her nude Mary Jane pumps and shrugged.

"Charlie, girlfriend, maybe, he likes me, exciting," was all that Elizabeth made from her sister's squeals of joy that were mixed with a soft panting from her run. Jane had a large smile on her face, and golden curls were falling from the knot that she had on the top of her head framing her face in an angelic way, or so Elizabeth thought.

"Ok, what? I didn't hear anything that made sense there. It was a whole bunch of jibberish to me," Elizabeth laughed.

"I think that Charlie really likes me and might ask me to be his girlfriend soon! Isn't that exciting?" spewed Jane.

"Uh, of course it is. Why wouldn't he like you silly?" said Elizabeth while pulling a few more text books from the depths of her locker.

"I'm just me Lizzie. Nothing exciting, plus he's probably used to seeing girls like Caroline's friends. I'm not like that," confessed Jane. Elizabeth looked at her with disbelief; Jane scared that she wasn't beautiful enough for Charlie, inconceivable! "Are you about ready to leave?" Jane tried to change the subject.

"This conversation isn't done yet," Elizabeth said, while putting on her backpack. With the shut of her locker they left. Elizabeth got many hellos and waves as the pair walked through the school.

"Well, aren't you miss popular? Why haven't I seen this before?" said Jane with an eyebrow raised in curiosity, the second question more for herself than Elizabeth.

"Um, you know. I like talking to people in class. It just gets so boring during class when the teacher keeps teaching the same exact thing over and over so that everyone has heard it four times, especially for those who don't listen. I just sometimes start conversations with the people next to me, and for some reason they spill _everything_ to me," Elizabeth explained. She tried to steer her and Jane away from where Charles and Darcy were, hoping that Jane didn't see them. However, much to her dismay Jane did.

"Come on Lizzie," Jane whispered.

"So much for leaving," muttered Elizabeth.

"What was that?" Jane asked, pushing some hair behind her ear shyly. It was an interesting transformation Jane took when Charles was around, Elizabeth observed. She went from her usual bubbly self to a shy quiet person. Occasionally the real Jane would show through, but it seemed only when herself and Darcy would argue.

"Nothing," Elizabeth said. "Hi Charlie!"

"Oh, hello Elizabeth! Hi Jane," Charles replied, getting more excited with the arrival of Jane. "What are you two lovely ladies doing?"

"Leaving, soon or so I hope," Elizabeth said looking at her sister for reassurance on this.

"Yeah, we have family coming over tonight, yay," Jane said in a very unenthusiastic voice. She was creeping closer to Charles.

"Haha, that sucks. Like a lot of family is coming or just a few?" Charles asked. Elizabeth watched him scoot a little farther away from Darcy and a little closer to Jane. She smiled at this. Jane really did like Charles, and it seem like he liked her. Elizabeth hoped that Charles would ask Jane to be his girlfriend, there wasn't a nicer, sweeter girl than Jane at that school, and from what Elizabeth knew about Charles they would make a perfect couple.

"We have family coming?" asked a confused Elizabeth.

"Uh, yeah, Uncle Claudius, Aunt Gertrude, and Collin. Remember Mama complaining about how the house was a mess and she had the worst interior decorating of any one in the neighborhood? With that blank look, I'm guessing not."

Elizabeth nodded, "I just try to ignore her when she speaks. It's better for the both of us this way."

"I understand ya. I try to ignore Caroline when she speaks to me, too. I try to get Darce here to do the same thing. Apparently he thinks that it's 'not the gentleman thing to do,'" said Charles in an attempted Darcy voice. The girls were buckled over with laughter at Charles' bad impersonation. Darcy gave Charles a look of disappointment.

"I don't sound that horrible do I?" asked Darcy.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to answer, but Jane shoved her and replied, "No you don't, Will."

"Good. Because I'd hate if I sounded like that, ugh I would annoy myself," Darcy said. Jane grabbed Elizabeth's arm and gave it a squeeze. Elizabeth was about ready to burst with things to say to Darcy.

"I think that we should be heading out now. Mama's going to want us to help with the cleaning and cooking for dinner. I guess we'll see the both of you tomorrow. Bye," said Jane.

"Later, and Jane check your phone tonight. I'll text you to make sure you're alive," Charles said with a wink.

Elizabeth just nodded at the guys and followed after Jane. Before she had gotten completely out of ear shot she hear Darcy telling Charles that he was "in too deep" and "would regret it."

"Jane, wait up!" Elizabeth said as she raced down the hallway, thankfully it was cleared out as it as 15 minutes after the final bell had rung.

* * *

><p>The car ride back to their house was quiet, as each of the girls were thinking about what had transpired at the end of the day. A Maroon 5 song slipped through the speakers of the car, but neither one of them sang. The engine stopped and they were home.<p>

"Hey, we're home," Jane announced as soon as they entered the house. They threw their backpacks down on the already overflowing bench besides the door that they had just entered.

"Oh, good you're home. I have been cleaning this house from top to bottom, and your father keeps telling me that 'the house looks fine.' It does not look _fine_ and it shall not look just _fine_ it must look impeccable! He has no compassion for my  
>poor nerves!" Mrs. Bennet ranted.<p>

The two girls looked at each other, Jane had a look of pity for her mother whereas Elizabeth looked amused. "Sorry Mama, I just have a bunch of work to do so I can't help out. You know, AP classes and all don't make for much free time."

"Liar," Jane whispered through her teeth so their mother couldn't see nor hear what she was saying.

"Oh, you use it too," Elizabeth retorted. It was true, Jane had used that excuse various times when Mrs. Bennet wanted them to go somewhere silly and Jane didn't want to. Elizabeth knew that she had won because Jane said nothing more and Mrs. Bennet started to talk to Jane about what they still needed to clean and what was supposed to be cooked. She snatched her backpack of the bench where she had just thrown it and hurried up the stairs.

Once in the sanctuary of her room she took out her homework. First it was pre-calculus; actually it was always pre-calculus as her teacher took delight in assigning them very large quantities of homework every week and didn't always get around to teaching them everything. She took her calculator, pencil and oversized eraser and began.

* * *

><p>"LIZZIE! Come down here at once, and look presentable!" screeched Mrs. Bennet.<p>

Elizabeth looked at the clock. It had been an hour and a half since she had started her homework and she only got through five problems; there were thirteen. "Coming!" she yelled back. Looking in the mirror, she decided to contain her curly mess in a quick side braid before running down the stairs.

At the bottom of the steps was her family along with three more people. As much as she was annoyed with parts of her own family, Elizabeth loathed all of the people that were accompanying her family on the ground level. They had to go to all of the family get-togethers and such, but they technically were not related. Her grandfather had adopted Claudius, and so he was her adopted uncle.

"My, Elizabeth you've grown. I'd say you're now nearly the size of what Collin was when he was eight!" boomed Claudius.

Elizabeth grinned, or at least she hoped it looked like she grinned, and there was an odor that smelled horrible coming from one of the three; she guessed it to be Collin. "Hi, Uncle Claudius, Aunt Gertrude. It's so nice to see you again!"

"You too deary," replied Aunt Gertrude in a squeaky voice. "I say that it's been too long since I've seen all of you! It's a good thing that we home school Collin, or else we may never see you all! I mean you guys never some see us."

"We would love to come see you in the city, but Thomas here refuses to go there. I swear he's a hermit of a man," complained Mrs. Bennet with her hands thrown into the air with exasperation.

"My dear, you guessed wrong. We don't go into the city because of your poor nerves. With all of the noise and such, I thought that you wouldn't want to go there. Plus I've read many articles on the city's pollution effecting the skin and aging process of women," Mr. Bennet skillfully crafted. Kitty let out a laugh, but Elizabeth covered it with a cough.

"Oh, sorry. I feel as though I'm coming down with something, so don't mind me if I _cough_," Elizabeth explained after getting dirty looks from Mrs. Bennet, Aunt Gertrude, Uncle Claudius and Collin.

"Let's have you take your things to the guest bedroom and Collin, we'll have you sleep in the basement," commanded Mrs. Bennet.

After they were gone the five girls broke into giggles. "Why are they even here?" Kitty asked when the giggling stopped.

"I think Mama said something about Collin's harp lessons? Or maybe there was a concert or wedding he had to play at. I really don't remember, all I remember her saying was that they were coming and something about Collin's harp in two weeks. Also, Mama wants us all to learn to play old classical instruments," Jane explained.

"TWO WEEKS! That's like forever, and like Kitty would actually learn to play an instrument?" Lydia joked.

"Not like you'd do much better," Kitty replied in a hurt voice.

"Oh hush you two. We all learned how to play the piano, we're good. You can't get too much better than that!" Elizabeth said. Mary and Jane agreed.

"Cousin Elizabeth?" Collin said while coming up from the basement.

"Scram!" Lydia yelled; Mary, Kitty and Lydia ran while Jane just moved to another room to overhear the conversation.

"Uh, yeah?"

"I just want to say you look exquisite, like a rare orchid," Collins breathed. The cologne that he was wearing came into full smell to Elizabeth; she had guessed right.

"Thanks?" questioned Elizabeth looking for a way out of the conversation.

"I was hoping that tomorrow you might take me around town to see all of the sites. I know this place to be smaller than the city but I hope there is at least one thing of interest here. However, nothing can compete with our landlord, Ms. Catherine de Bourgh's art collection. I have heard from many that it is to rival the Smithsonian's collection. She also has the largest collection of Stradivarius instruments," Collin boasted.

"I have school tomorrow. And speaking of that I have some pre-calculus homework I have to do. Plus a poem to write. I don't want to get behind on that!" Elizabeth turned and ran up the stairs, not even looking to see if Collin was still there. It was going to be a long two weeks with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Think aliens exist? Review it! Well, I plan on rewriting most of this because looking back I realize how pitiful my writing is... So watch out for the alerts if you get them and read them to see what has happened. I hope you all are having a great summer, and see you all next chapter!<strong>

**~Write-to-be-Me**

**P.S. I usually hand out previews to those who review *wink wink***


	11. Older Sisters

**Sorry it's been a while! I've been working hard on editing this story as well as writing another story, editing another person's story, writing a blog and getting ready for school to start! Yeah... a lot... Plus I get lazy and like to sleep! Also, if you want to check out my blog it's: elliegraule dot blogspot dot com (obviously all together without spaces and the dots are . ) I am writing a beta series as well as giving away peaks at future chapters and just being all around awesome! Without further ado, the next installment:**

* * *

><p>"I have school tomorrow. And speaking of that I have some pre-calculus homework I have to do. Plus a poem to write. I don't want to get behind on that!" Elizabeth turned and ran up the stairs, not even looking to see if Collin was still there. It was going to be a long two weeks with them.<p>

* * *

><p>Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.<p>

-H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

* * *

><p>"You owe me BIG time," Jane announced as she entered Elizabeth's room.<p>

Elizabeth whipped around in her chair to see a frazzled Jane standing in her doorway; her arms folded across her chest, lips barely visible and hair sticking out randomly from the knot on her head. Elizabeth couldn't help but to smirk a bit, even if this was on her behalf. "Have fun with Collin?" she asked in a tone that she hoped sounded sympathetic.

"Fun my ass. That prick kept trying to hit on me, even though I clearly told him that I had a boyfriend." Elizabeth's eyebrows raised a fraction of a centimeter. "Okay, I lied a bit, but it was necessary. Don't worry though sis, I sent him packing in your direction."

"You wouldn't!"

"You're right, I didn't, and you're lucky I'm nice. But don't think that the thought didn't cross my mind. Actually, after about the millionth mention of 'Ms. Catherine de Bourgh' Mary swooped in and asked about his harp playing. Apparently she's interested in learning such a 'pure instrument' or so she says. That sister of ours has quite a high tolerance to such, such, ugh!"

Elizabeth was fighting laughter. It was hard as Jane never got drained by people, she fed off their happiness and amplified it tenfold. Apparently Collin had the ability to make even the most well-tempered person fall off their rocker. "I'm sorry?" Elizabeth finally managed to say.

"You should be, and you should be thankful to Mary, that strange child," Jane replied, crossing the room and flopping onto Elizabeth's clothes covered bed.

"Truthfully, I'm thankful for Mr. Hunter for handing out the absurdly large amounts of homework for once! Less time with the relatives. I'm almost done, which is a miracle. The first time this year I think," Elizabeth said. She glanced back down at her homework, half a problem left. "I can do this!"

"Yes you can!" Jane joked back, still on her stomach from the flop. She rolled over to her back and scooted her way up to the top of Elizabeth's bed. "Why are you so weird?"

"I need more information to answer that dearest," Elizabeth replied. She was bent over her desk, engrossed in her math. She had her back to Jane who was making faces at her, too focused for anything else.

"You have copious copies of National Geographic Magazine on your bedside table. And they have sticky notes in them. Please tell me you're not annotating them," Jane said while flipping through the magazines while paying close attention to the post-ited pages.

"I just pick out my favorite articles. There's this one guy whose writing I adore. I wish I could go on the adventures he does and meet the people that he meets," Elizabeth replied not looking up from her homework-she was determined to finish it.

"Hm, I can't believe I didn't notice this before. Done?" Jane asked, seeing Elizabeth crouched over her work even more than before. There was something enticing about Elizabeth when she got into a project. She dove wholeheartedly into it and had a passion that many would never understand. Jane's mouth bent into a lopsided smile looking at her sister. She knew Elizabeth would make it in the world, not a doubt in Jane's mind that her sister would get into any college she wanted to.

"Mmmm," emitted Elizabeth.

A few seconds passed, Jane started looking through the magazine again and the only noise that was made was from Elizabeth's pencil furiously writing.

All of a sudden Elizabeth lept out of her seat. "I did it, I did it, oh yeah, yeah, yeah! No pre-calc left tonight whoo! No pre-calc left tonight!" she sang while doing an overly zealous victory dance. "Join in the celebration Jane!"

"All righty!" Jane said sliding down from the bed and dancing with her sister. "Frozen yogurt for victory?"

"Woman, you read my mind!" said Elizabeth stopping her dancing. Slipping on her flats before running to the door. "Ready?" Jane motioned to her body. She donned a floral night robe that longed to be thrown away. Holes were more abundant than actual material, but Jane always argued that she had had it since she was eight and she wasn't going to give it up. Elizabeth could see the Tinkerbell pajamas that Jane wore underneath the robe. To top that off she had on her favorite bunny slippers that turned from the pearly white that they were to a dingy brown. Elizabeth smiled at Jane. "You might want to put on something a little more ninja like if we're going to sneak to get ice cream."

"Thank you oh intelligent one. Give me a second. Just check to make sure that the coast is clear," said Jane.

Elizabeth grabbed her usual brown satchel. It was worn on the edges and the strap was becoming a stringy mess. There were patches that she had sewn on from various locations where she had visited and a few buttons as well, but they always seemed to fall off. She found the book she needed for Poetry and stuffed that into her bag along with a few pens. Jane gave her a puzzling look, but raised her hands in acceptance before Elizabeth could explain herself.

Jane turned to go to her room to change while Elizabeth snuck down the stairs to the hallway that fed into the living room. She pressed her body against the walls, and on her tiptoes, quietly snuck the length of the hall. The only light that was on was in radiated from the living room; however, there was no sound. Although she doubted anyone was in there, she continued her spy moves. Elizabeth crouched lower to the ground as she got nearer.

"No one there," she smiled to herself. Standing up straight, Elizabeth moved into the kitchen to grab the keys from the bowl on the counter. As she walked in the room she turned the lights on, crossed the small distance to the island in the middle of their modest kitchen. The large sea foam green bowl sat in the middle of the island, and in it was a pile of unclaimed stuff. Elizabeth started to pull each item out; a nail polish bottle, calculator, broken pencils, empty gum packets, and finally the car keys.

"Going somewhere dear?" a deep voice asked.

Elizabeth jumped. Her heart raced, feeling as though it were about to leap out of her rib cage. Her hand flew to her heaving chest. She whipped around to see her father leaning against the stove with a container of strawberry ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. "Geez Dad, you nearly scared me half to death! Have you no compassion for my poor nerves?" she joked when her heart finally steadied.

A grin grew on Mr. Bennet's face. "So are you leaving?" he asked spooning a large bite of ice cream into his mouth.

"Jane and I were planning on sneaking out to get frozen yogurt. I finished my pre-calc homework at home for the first time and Jane didn't kill Collin. These are major accomplishments you know," said Elizabeth, bouncing the keys from hand to hand.

"Sounds reasonable to me. Be back in an hour or so. I'm not sure how much longer everyone is going to stay downstairs." Elizabeth looked at the staircase and then back at Mr. Bennet. "They're going through some old scrapbooks or something. They were having some kind of argument about the type of fabric that your mother used in your old regency era costume."

"Ah. Well, keep us covered. I'll text you when we're coming in," she said.

"Of course dear. If they start to get rowdy I'll bring up Jane's hippie costume and the various pieces that went into that. I think they'll have enough pieces there to discuss," Mr. Bennet joked. "Oh and be safe. I really would rather not have to explain to your mother why her two eldest are in the hospital when they should be in their rooms doing school work."

"Yes Dad. I don't think we plan on getting in a wreck any time soon," Elizabeth said. She walked over to her father and gave him a hug. His greying whiskers tickled her cheek when she gave him a quick kiss. She quietly bounded through the house to the doorway where Jane was standing, now in a dress and flats.

"Ready?" Jane asked.

"Yes, and what are you ready for? Am I assisting in a secret rendezvous with Charlie?" Elizabeth questioned as they walked through the door.

"Yeah, you caught me. I just know that he is getting frozen yogurt tonight at this time. I feel it in my bones," she whispered the end.

"I knew it!" Elizabeth exclaimed. The two girls quickly got into the car before they silently took off.

"Which one are we going to?" Jane asked while she flew down the highway zigzagging around cars.

"I don't care," Elizabeth replied, flipping through her book. Reading only by the light of the street lamps that zoomed by.

"I'm not sure if I've heard of 'I Don't Care' Frozen Yogurt. I have heard of Jeni's Frozen Yogurt though," Jane quipped.

"Sounds good to me," Elizabeth replied. After a few moments went by in silence, she put her book down.

"I am **so** happy Dad covered for us. Honestly I thought that we would be fed to the wolves," Jane said.

"Really? Dad? Psh, he's the most chill person ever. I bet he wanted to sneak along with us, but he already had the strawberry ice cream out," said Elizabeth.

"The strawberry ice cream. Damn, he was serious. He never goes for his stuff first, that's like the golden rule of the freezer!" Jane exclaimed.

"Really? I've been in that house for how many years and I'm just learning this," said Elizabeth.

"Dad allows you to eat his ice cream?" Elizabeth nodded. "You're his favorite. Hands down, we all knew this before but now it's official. He never allows us to eat his ice cream. This is why you're allowed sneaking out like it's no big deal. Stupid ice cream. It's a good thing I like vanilla more," seethed Jane.

Elizabeth looked at Jane. She couldn't help but to start laughing, "Did you really just rage about ice cream?"

"Mmhm. You wouldn't understand."

"We never talked about you and Charlie on the trip home." Elizabeth said.

"Where did that come from?" asked Jane.

"My mind. No, I was wandering from reading this crappy poetry and that's where my brain went to," Elizabeth explained.

"Ah, gotcha! What is there to discuss? I thought that we were done," said Jane.

"Nope," Elizabeth popped the p. "So, Charlie is going to ask you to be his girlfriend. Interesting."

"Maybe. Sue told me that Gillian overheard Caroline complaining that Charlie told Darcy that he was thinking about asking me to be his girlfriend," she squeezed out.

"Uh, sure? Just a moment, I need to process this," Elizabeth paused. "So this is all speculation. There's been no real report of this. And don't think that you're not good enough to get him. I still remember you saying that. If there is anyone in that damned school that deserves a bit of happiness it's you."

"Goodness Elizabeth, you make everything sound like we're in school. But yes, there hasn't been trustworthy documentation. And you're just saying that because you're my sister," Jane played along. She reached down to the volume knob on the radio and turned it up, solidifying the end of the conversation.

They arrived at the frozen yogurt place with 45 minutes left before they were to return home.

"What flavor do I want to get Jane?" asked Elizabeth when they entered.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm getting lemon flavor, they just got it in I heard," she took off to the counter with the cups and filled hers full of lemon goodness before taking off to the toppings.

"Too many decisions," Elizabeth moaned with a cup in her hands. She was pacing up and down the array of yogurts analyzing each of the flavors.

"I like the chocolate one myself," said a male voice. Turning around she saw the one and only Wickham. She backed away startled a bit.

"Oh, hi," she blurted.

"Ah, so you do remember me. I was hoping that you would. Who would have thought that I would meet you again in a frozen yogurt place?"

"Not me," she replied. _How does he remember me?_

"Elizabeth you about done? Oh who is this?" Jane said, finally coming back over after filling her yogurt with blueberries, Nilla wafers, and chocolate chips.

"George Wickham," he said, grabbing Jane's hand and putting a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's kind of boring with the Elizabeth-Jane onlyness, but it shall heat up and start off again soon! <strong>**I hope you enjoyed it still! See you next time:)**

**~Write-to-be-Me**


End file.
